CrossSecret
by B. Akki
Summary: Sinopse: Anzu vai estudar em uma escola exclusiva para garotos, e tem que se disfarçar como um! Em que tipo de encrencas nossa querida Anzu irá se meter?
1. Chapter 1

**CROSS-SECRET**

Eu adoro fics onde garotas tem que se disfarçar como garotos e frequentar uma escola só para homens!

Sendo assim, decidi escrever uma fic assim, com a Anzu! Isso porque não achei nenhuma fic desse tipo aqui no mas se alguém souber de alguma fic desse tipo, por favor me avisar!

Obs: Quando alguém se veste como o sexo oposto, é chamado de "cross-dresser" em inglês...

Sinopse: Anzu vai estudar em uma escola exclusiva para garotos, e tem que se disfarçar como um! Em que tipo de encrencas nossa querida Anzu irá se meter?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! e seus adoráveis personagens não me pertencem!

**Chapter One**

**Bye Lar, Hello Internato!**

Injusto. Era apenas o que ela pensava sobre a situação toda: que tudo aquilo era injusto!  
Era injusto ter que se mudar de cidade de novo. Ela mal havia feito duas amigas, já havia sido separada delas! O que se passava pela cabeça de seus pais, afinal?

Anzu era uma garota de bom coração, mas ultimamente ela andava um pouco revoltada. E receber a notícia repentina da mudança, e ainda para uma cidade menor a aborreceu tremendamente. Mudar de escola novamente seria um tormento!  
Ela não aguentava mais ter que sempre se despedir das novas amizades que ela fazia e que duravam cada vez menos.

Dessa vez, ela e os pais, o Sr e a Sra Mazaki, estavam rumando para Domino, uma cidade perto de Tokyo.  
Anzu se despediu daquele lugar que havia sido seu lar por sete meses, e as ruas começaram a passar, enquanto o carro esportivo pegava a estrada.  
Em minutos, a adolescente adormeceu, sonhando com as novidades que a aguardavam.

Ao abrir os olhos, Anzu deu de cara com enormes e belos olhos azuis. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e se endireitou no banco, e olhou pela janela para o enorme outdoor que enfeitava a avenida da cidade. Era uma propaganda da empresa que movia aquela cidade, a Kaiba Corporation. O jovem rapaz que emprestava seu charme para o cartaz era realmente atraente, com seus cabelos castanhos, os olhos azuis-escuros e o rosto viril.

Anzu o contemplou por mais alguns segundos até o carro seguir em frente e deixá-lo para trás. Anzu então começou a notar o restante do cenário, e até que não se desapontou tanto.  
A cidade era mais sossegada, mas mantinha um certo movimento. Logo passaram por um prédio enorme, com um pátio vasto atrás de pesados e grossos portões. Não era o presídio (mesmo porque, Domino não tinha um presídio), e sim, a escola Domino High para estudantes do sexo feminino.

A escola para rapazes ficava fora da cidade, e a escola com ensino fundamental ficava no subúrbio. Eram todas públicas, mas por uma lei decretada pelo prefeito de Domino, ficou decidido que haveriam escolas diferentes para sexos diferentes.

Como parte dessa decisão, ficou óbvio que logo a cidade também se dividiria. Tanto que, Anzu pôde notar, naquela parte da cidade haviam muito mais lojas direcionadas para mulheres do que para homens. As lojas de roupa eram predominantemente para mulheres, as ruas eram cheias de boutiques, lojas de perfumes, e etc.

Logo, eles dobraram em uma esquina e cinco casas a frente, pararam em frente à um sobrado amarelo, de portão branco. O pai de Anzu deu duas buzinadas leves, e de dentro da casa saiu uma mulher e mais cinco crianças.

"Ken! Finalmente vocês chegaram!", a mulher disse. O pai de Anzu sorriu e eles desceram do carro. Aquela mulher era tia de Anzu, irmã de seu pai.

"Desculpe a demora, Sora! Tentei chegar mais cedo, mas o trânsito de Tókio me segurou um pouco mais do esperado!", ele disse. As cinco crianças vieram correndo.

"Minha nossa, veja como seus primos cresceram, Anzu!", a mãe de Anzu disse. O mais velho dos garotos era Junpei de doze anos, seguido por Takuya de dez anos, os gêmeos Kouji e Kouichi de nove anos e o caçulinha Tomoki de sete anos.

Anzu cumprimentou a todos, e eles então entraram na casa. Durante o tempo que chegaram, Anzu ficou se perguntando o motivo de terem parado ali, na casa de sua tia. E, por quê raios, seu pai estava tirando as malas dela do carro e colocando na sala?

"Bem, Anzu, precisamos conversar...", a mãe de Anzu disse. A jovem fitou os pais com curiosidade.

"Acontece que, enquanto você dormia, nós recebemos uma ligação da Companhia, nos avisando que aconteceram alguns problemas com o produto que lançamos recentemente e haverá uma reunião muito importante e não podemos perdê-la de jeito nenhum!", a mulher continuou a dizer, enquanto Anzu apenas escutava.

"E, bem, você ficará aqui na casa da tia Izumi, enquanto nós resolvemos esse pequeno problema.", ela terminou.

"Mas por quê tudo isso? A reunião vai demorar tanto, que vocês só vão poder voltar amanhã? E, bem, eu poderia ir com vocês...", Anzu disse. Seus pais olharam um para o outro.

"Na verdade, a reunião vai demorar um pouco mais do que isso... e nós temos que ir imediatamente, senão vamos perder o avião...", a mãe dela disse.

"Avião?", Anzu perguntou, começando a ficar assustada.

"Sim, nossa reunião vai ser nos Estados Unidos...", a mãe dela respondeu. A boca de Anzu se abriu em choque.

"E, talvez tenhamos que ficar fora por uns meses... talvez uns cinco ou seis meses...", o pai dela completou. A boca de Anzu se abriu mais, quase atingindo o carpete de madeira da sala de estar.

"Por favor, filhinha! Tenha paciência! Nós deixamos tudo nas mãos da sua tia, ela cuidará bem de você!", a mãe de Anzu disse.

Anzu ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Mas... mas...", ela não sabia o que dizer, ou o que pensar.

"Querida, nós te ligaremos assim que chegarmos! Por favor, nos perdoe! Nós te amamos, filha!", a mãe de Anzu disse, e a abraçou. O pai de Anzu se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro da garota, dando suporte.

"Desculpe, filha.", ele apenas disse. Os dois se despediram da tia e dos sobrinhos e então saíram da casa. Anzu se despediu deles, mas continuava calada, sem saber como organizar os pensamentos.

Assim que o carro sumiu na esquina, Anzu sentiu alguém puxar-lhe a mão. Ela olhou para baixo e viu o pequeno Tomoki.

"Não fique triste, Anzu-neechan!", ele disse. Anzu sorriu para ele e ambos entraram na casa.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, Anzu estava ajudando sua tia a lavar a louça, e a mulher começou uma conversa.

"Anzu... precisamos conversar sobre um assunto sério.", ela disse. As duas então foram para a sala e se sentaram para a conversa.

"Acontece que... bem, como você pôde notar, meu marido também está ausente, a negócios. E, por conta disso, eu fico sozinha para cuidar dos meninos. O problema é que... eu ando me sentindo mal, enjoada... fui ontem ao médico, e hoje ele me ligou, após os seus pais terem ido. Bem, Anzu... eu estou grávida novamente.", a mulher disse.

Anzu ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando a mulher sentada a sua frente. 'Meu deus, será que ela nunca ouviu falar em camisinha, ou pílulas anticoncepcionais?", a adolescente pensou.

"E, sendo assim... eu e os meninos vamos para a casa da minha mãe... porque em minha condição atual, não terei como cuidar de tudo sozinha.", ela disse.

"Mas... como eu fico?", Anzu perguntou, abalada.

"Bem... eu achei uma solução, mas você precisa concordar antes...", a mulher disse. Anzu ficou em silêncio, esperando ela continuar.

"Acontece que a escola possui dormitório para os estudantes, já que ela fica distante da cidade.", a mulher disse.

"Distante? Mas a escola é a um ou dois quarteirões daqui! Eu vi quando chegamos na cidade!", Anzu disse. A mulher então sorriu, embaraçada.

"Bem, Anzu... a Escola feminina não oferece dormitórios, exatamente por ficar aqui no centro da cidade... no entanto, a escola masculina...", a mulher disse, e não terminou de falar, mas é claro que Anzu deduziu o resto.

"Não! Tia Sora... não tem como! A senhora está pensando em me mandar para uma escola de garotos?", Anzu questionou a mulher, e agora a jovem estava alterada.

"Não vejo outra saída, Anzu! Você sabe que sua avó mora em outra cidade, é perto daqui, mas é outra cidade! E a casa dela é pequena, não sobraria espaço para você... eu sinto muito querida... mas você terá que estudar nessa escola mesmo...", a mulher disse.

Anzu fechou a cara.

"Mesmo que me aceitem, como farei? Eu seria a única garota lá!", ela disse.

"Bem, tecnicamente sim, mas veja... é para isso que existem bonés e você sempre pode engrossar um pouco a sua voz!", a mulher disse.

"Você quer que eu me disfarce como um garoto!", ela disse, chocada. A mulher deu um sorrisinho.

"Ora, Anzu! Por favor, é temporário! Só até seus pais voltarem, aí você será transferida para a escola feminina! Por favor, não faça isso comigo! Você sabe que não posso levá-la comigo para a casa da sua avó! E você também não pode morar sozinha aqui... terá que aceitar ir para a escola masculina!", a mulher disse.

"Não há outra solução, mesmo?", Anzu questionou.

"Você sabe que se houvesse outro modo, eu te diria... eu sei que será complicado, mas por favor... você sabe que eu nunca faria isso se não fosse mesmo necessário!", a mulher disse. Anzu suspirou profundamente.

"É... eu sei...", Anzu disse, finalmente derrotada.

Na manhã seguinte, Anzu acordou cedo.

"Bom dia, Anzu!", a tia disse, entrando no quarto.

"Bom dia, tia Sora.", a garota disse, sem emoção.

"Veja, acho que essas roupas irão te servir!", a mulher disse. Anzu então vestiu a camiseta preta e a calça jeans, e se olhou no espelho.

"Que tal?", Anzu perguntou. A mulher a analisou.

"Tsk tsk tsk... não não! Mas que coisa, Anzu! Quem diria que você teria seios grandes para a idade, huh!", a mulher disse. Anzu corou, e abaixou a cabeça.

"E agora?", ela perguntou.

"Vamos ter que enfaixar o seu busto, para disfarçar melhor.", ela disse. Anzu então enfaixou os seios com firmeza. Ao vestir a camiseta novamente, as coisas estavam um pouco melhores.

"Ah, agora sim!", a mulher disse.

Anzu se olhou no espelho várias vezes. Ela não podia acreditar ainda que estava fazendo aquilo.

"Agora, vamos cuidar desse cabelo!", a tia disse. Ela amarrou o cabelo castanho de Anzu e pôs um boné em sua cabeça. Apenas a franja permanecia no lugar, mas ela até que ficou parecendo um garoto. Um garoto afeminado, mas ainda um garoto!

"E se pensarem que sou gay?", ela disse em voz alta. A tia riu.

"Bem, mas você é... afinal, você gosta de garotos, certo!", a mulher disse, rindo.

"Você tem razão...", Anzu disse e riu tamém.

"Mas nada de ficar dando show! Tente ser o mais masculina que puder!", a tia disse. Anzu balançou a cabeça.

"O uniforme da escola é composto por uma camisa branca e um terno azul por cima. Veja se não saia por aí só com a camiseta branca! Quando tiver que usar outras roupas sem ser o uniforme, vista-se sempre com camisetas pretas! Eu comprei várias camisetas pretas hoje, então fique sossegada!", ela disse.

"E o meu nome?", Anzu perguntou.

"Humm... precisamos de algo mais másculo, não!", a mulher disse. Ela e Anzu ficaram pensando.

"Que tal Kyo?", uma voz disse. Anzu e sua tia olharam para a porta.

"O que acha da sugestão do Tomoki, Anzu? Ele sempre teve muito bom gosto...", a mulher disse.

"Humm.. nada mau. Pode ser!", Anzu disse.

"Bem, meu caro... Kyo Mazaki! Vamos para a escola então!", ela disse.

Logo, as duas mulheres e o pequeno Tomoki estavam no carro, indo para a escola. Os quatro mais velhos estavam na escola, aquela do subúrbio.

Quarenta minutos de carro, e chegaram ao lugar. A escola ficava realmente isolada da cidade. Como era horário de aula, os corredores e todo o restante do local estava vazio. Foram direto para a sala do diretos, que as recebeu calorosamente.

"Seja bem vindo à essa Instituição, meu rapaz!", o homem disse. Anzu olhou para o pequeno Tomoki. Sua tia então a cutucou nas costelas e murmurou "Ele está falando com você!"  
Anzu então lembrou do disfarce.

"Oh! Puxa... err... obrigada!", ela disse.

"ObrigadO!", o homem a corrigiu. Anzu se estapeou mentalmente: 'Duh! Mulheres dizem obrigada, homens dizem obrigado! E pensar que você é uma aluna nota A em gramática, Anzu!'. Ela teria que ficar mais atenta, para não cometer esse tipo de deslize novamente.

"Perdão...", ela apenas disse.

"Bem, senhor Pegasus! Eu trouxe meu sobrinho, Kyo... os pais dele estão fora, viajando a negócios, então eu sou a responsável por ele. No entanto, acabo de descobrir que estou grávida, e irei me mudar para a casa de minha mãe, o senhor vê, eu tenho mais cinco filhos, não posso tomar conta deles sozinha! O Kyo aqui é um bom rapaz, mas não posso fazer com que ele dedique seu tempo me ajudando, sendo que ele precisa mesmo é estudar bastante e ir para um boa faculdade!", a mulher disse. Pegasus sorriu.

"Bem, tenho certeza que o jovem Kyo irá adorar aqui! Todos os rapazes são muito educados, e logo ele irá se enturmar! Não se preocupe, senhora Ishida. Cuidaremos bem do seu sobrinho, e a senhora trate de cuidar de seus filhos!", Pegasus disse.

"Oh, obrigada, senhor Pegasus! E, quanto ao dormitório do meu sobrinho, eu gostaria de saber onde é para ajudá-lo a levar suas bagagens!", a mulher disse.

"Não se preocupe, assim que ficar decidido qual dormitório o jovem Kyo irá ficar, eu mesmo pedirei para que seus colegas de quarto o ajudem com a bagagem!", Pegasus disse.

"COLEGAS DE QUARTO?", as duas mulheres disseram, em unissono. Err, quer dizer, a mulher e o garoto.

"Sim... aqui na Instituição, todos os dormitórios suportam quatro estudantes. Algum problema nisso?", Pegasus perguntou. Anzu estava prestes a gritar "Sim! É óbvio que há um problema, como posso dormir com três garotos?", mas sua tia a segurou.

"É claro que não!", a mulher disse, e riu nervosamente. Os três foram para fora, e Sora se despediu de seu 'sobrinho'.

"Cuide-se, Kyo! Qualquer problema, é só ligar! Comporte-se direitinho!", ela disse, e a abraçou.

Anzu acenou para sua tia e para o pequeno Tomoki. Pegasus também acenou para os dois e logo que o carro da mulher sumiu, ele se virou para seu novo aluno.

"Bem, senhor Mazaki! Agora o levarei para seu dormitório, e mais tarde tenho certeza que algum dos alunos terá prazer em mostrar-lhe as dependências do local!", ele disse, e conduziu Anzu até a parte de trás do prédio, onde longos corredores com muitas portas pareciam não acabar nunca.

Caminharam mais alguns metros, e pararam em frente a uma das portas. Pegasus abriu a porta do quarto 304, e os dois entraram.

"Bem, aquela será a sua cama, senhor Mazaki. Assim que algum dos seus companheiros de quarto chegar, peça ajuda para ir buscar sua bagagem na secretaria. Fique a vontade para andar por aí ou apenas descanse! Tenha um bom dia, e com licença!", o homem disse, e saiu.

Anzu ficou sozinha naquele ambiente. Ela então olhou ao redor, para os pertences dos outros rapazes que dormiam naquele quarto.

A cama ao lado da sua estava arrumada, não muito caprichosamente, mas comparada à cama da frente, estava até que bem arrumadinha. Ao lado de todas as camas, havia um criado mudo com três gavetas. Sob o criado mudo da cama ao lado da sua, Anzu viu alguns dados espalhados, junto com papéis e uma caixinha. A cama em frente a sua estava completamente bagunçada. O criado mudo também era uma bagunça só, com vários papéis de bala em cima, além de coisas que ele não soube identificar. Mas, ali também havia uma foto, de um rapaz alto e loiro junto de uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados. A última cama, também estava desarrumada, com camisetas em cima e no criado mudo havia apenas um pote de gel em cima.

Anzu terminou de observar o quarto e então se deitou na sua própria cama, para pensar um pouco e descansar as pernas. Ela não podia acreditar na loucura que havia feito, e nem conseguia imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Ela sabia, no entanto, que se a descobrissem, as coisas ficariam ruins para ela. Sem um lugar para ir, sem ter alguém para ajudá-la, Anzu tinha que ficar naquele lugar.

Mas, até quando sua identidade permaneceria um segredo?

**Continua...**

Uf! Reviews, please? D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bye Anzu, Hello Kyo!**

"Aaahh! Ainda bem que as aulas terminaram! Eu não aguentava mais a voz daquela mulher!", um rapaz alto, de cabelos loiros dizia, enquanto se espreguiçava.

"Tem razão... hoje o dia foi mesmo cansativo!", outro rapaz disse, dessa vez um moreno de topete.

"Joey! Tristan!", uma voz os chamou. O loiro era Joey Wheeler e o moreno era Tristan Taylor. Os dois se viraram para olhar o rapaz que havia chamado por eles.

"Hey, Yugi! O que houve?", Joey perguntou ao garoto, que sorria.

"Duke está chamando vocês dois no dormitório. Acho melhor se apressarem!", Yugi disse. Os três se apressaram e logo chegaram ao quarto.

"Qual é o problema, Devlin?", Tristan perguntou, entrando no quarto e automaticamente jogando a mochila em cima de sua cama.

"Vejam isso...", o rapaz chamado Duke disse. Tristan, Joey e Yugi então olharam por cima do ombro de Duke. E eles viram um garoto, deitado confortavelmente na cama vaga do dormitório deles. Os quatro se entreolharam.

"Quem é?", Joey perguntou.

"Eu não sei! Já estava aqui quando cheguei!", Duke disse.

"Bem... vamos acordar ele, então!", Tristan disse, e se aproximou do corpo. O moreno começou a chacoalhar o ombro do garoto adormecido, que começou a murmurar.

"Já vou... ", ele murmurou, e piscou lentamente os olhos. O garoto então olhou para os quatro que o olhavam e segundos depois estava caído no chão, devido ao susto.

"Ei, tudo bem?", Yugi perguntou, pois ele era o único que não estava rindo com o tombo do garoto.

"S-s-sim.. está tudo bem...", o garoto respondeu, e Yugi o ajudou a se levantar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", Yugi perguntou.

"Ah! Bem, eu cheguei hoje de manhã... e o diretor disse que esse seria o meu dormitório...", o garoto respondeu, ajeitando o boné em sua cabeça. Yugi sorriu.

"Ah, entendi! Bem, meu nome é Yugi Mutou, muito prazer!", ele disse, oferecendo a mão para o novato. O garoto sorriu, e eles apertaram as mãos.

"Anz... err, quer dizer, Kyo Mazaki! O prazer é meu!", ele disse, e sorriu também. "Quer dizer que você é um dos meus companheiros de quarto?", ela perguntou.

"Não, não! Na verdade, eu sou seu vizinho de quarto! Fico no 303!", Yugi respondeu.

"Mas então, quem são os meus companheiros de quarto?", Anzu perguntou. Yugi sorriu e apontou para os três rapazes que ainda riam.

Anzu ficou chocada. Quer dizer que aqueles três idiotas que não paravam de rir dela eram os tais companheiros de quarto? Augh, não podia ser!

"Joey, Tristan, Duke! Por favor!", Yugi chamou-os. Os três finalmente pararam de rir, e olharam para o garoto.

"Desculpa, cara! Mas é que foi hilário!", o loiro disse. Anzu ficou séria.

"Bem... err, eu sou Tristan Taylor. Muito prazer!", o moreno de topete falou.

"Sou Duke Devlin. O prazer é seu.", o rapaz de olhos verdes e brinco de dado falou, convencido.

"E eu sou Joey Wheeler!", o loiro disse.

"Kyo Mazaki. Prazer.", Anzu disse. Ela não sabia ainda o que pensar daqueles três.

"Bem, pessoal... é hora do almoço! Que tal irmos comer?", Yugi disse. Anzu sorriu para ele.

"Boa, Yugi! Eu tô morrendo de fome!", Joey disse, e todos saíram do quarto.

Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores rumo ao Refeitório, os três andavam a frente, enquanto Yugi caminhava ao lado de Anzu.

"Eu sei que eles não são exatamente discretos, mas são muito boa gente! Tenho certeza de que quando os conhecer melhor, você irá gostar de tê-los como amigos!", o garoto disse, pois havia notado a maneira como o garoto novo parecia confuso em relação aos companheiros de quarto.

Anzu sorriu. Aquele garoto, Yugi, era realmente muito gentil. Ela pensou que teria sido ótimo se ele fosse seu companheiro de quarto, e não aqueles três babões. Mas, as palavras de Yugi a comoveram, e ela decidiu ignorar essa primeira impressão, e olhando com bons olhos, achou os três garotos muito animados. Talvez fosse divertido andar com eles, quando se tornassem mais íntimos.

Eles então chegaram ao Refeitório. Era um local vasto e bem iluminado, com o teto bem alto, e grandes janelas. As mesas eram compridas, comportando umas quinze pessoas cada. Eles pegaram a refeição, e Anzu notou que Joey e Tristan tinham uma quantidade absurda de comida em seus pratos. Ela estava um pouco perdida, quando Yugi a chamou.

"Hey, Kyo! Por aqui!", ele disse, e Anzu o seguiu. Ela viu que um garoto acenava para eles, e eles se aproximaram da mesa. Lá estavam sentados cinco rapazes, e um deles era igualzinho Yugi, só tinha o olhar diferente e algumas diferenças no cabelo.

"Hey, Yugi!", o garoto que havia acenado disse. Ele tinha cabelos brancos na altura do ombro, e um olhar gentil.

"Hey, Ryou!", Yugi disse. Anzu permaneceu em pé, segurando sua bandeja e parecendo um pouco embaraçada.

"Ah, galera! Esse é o nosso novo companheiro de quarto!", Tristan disse, e Anzu sorriu levemente para todos na mesa, e se sentou ao lado de Yugi.

"Qual o seu nome?", um rapaz loiro de pele morena e olhos púrpura perguntou com um sorriso.

"Me chamo Kyo Mazaki. Muito prazer em conhecê-los!", ela disse, sorrindo.

"Sou Marik Ishtarr.", o rapaz disse. Ao lado dele, o garoto idêntico a Yugi olhou para ela.

"Esse é meu irmão, Yami, e esse é Ryou Bakura!", Yugi disse, e o rapaz de cabelos brancos sorriu.

"Sou Valon Varon! E esse caladão aqui é o Alister Amelda!", um moreno de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis disse, sorrindo largamente, e se sentando ao lado de Anzu. Ao lado dele, estava um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, que lia um livro e apenas lançou um olhar para Anzu e logo baixou os olhos de volta para o livro.

Anzu sorriu para Valon, e começou a comer. Ela estava tomando seu suco quando um comentário de Valon quase a fez cuspir todo o conteúdo em Marik, que estava sentado na frente dela.

"Você parece uma garota.", o australiano disse, simplesmente.

"Agora que você falou, é verdade! Parece mesmo!", Joey falou, rindo. Todos na mesa estavam rindo, menos Anzu, que estava quase tendo um ataque do coração.

"P-p-por quê você acha isso?", foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. _'Será que me descobriram?',_ ela pensou.

"Ah, você tem esse rostinho delicado, essa carinha bonitinha, e é baixinho também... mas, não precisa ficar ofendido! O Alister aqui também tem cara de mocinha, e o Yugi também é tampinha!", Valon disse e riu. Logo, Valon foi silenciado por um soco de Alister em seu braço e um tapa de Yami em sua nuca.

"Já falei pra parar de falar que pareço uma mulher, seu idiota!", Alister disse, bravo.

"E não chame meu irmão de tampinha!", Yami disse. Anzu suspirou aliviada. Ela então decidiu entrar na brincadeira, e dar o troco no garoto.

"Quer dizer que você acha que eu tenho uma carinha bonitinha?", Anzu perguntou. Valon balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, rindo. "Posso assumir então que você se sentiu atraído por mim, Valon?", ela continuou dizendo. O australiano continuou a balançar a cabeça. Só ao perceber as palavras do garoto, foi que ele parou.

"Não! Eu quis dizer que você parece uma garota bonitinha, mas não que eu...", Valon tentou consertar, mas Anzu o cortou.

"Aaah! Uma garota bonitinha? E, por acaso, você gostaria de ganhar um beijo dessa garota bonitinha?", Anzu disse, e se inclinou para perto de Valon, os rostos de ambos a apenas alguns centímetros de distãncia. Valon engasgou e enrubesceu fortemente, os olhos azuis arregalados e a boca aberta em choque.

Anzu então sorriu e se afastou, caindo na gargalhada em seguida. Todos os rapazes na mesa estavam em silêncio, surpresos com as palavras do garoto novo. Logo, todos estavam rindo da cara do australiano.

"Foi muuito bem feito pra você, Valon!", Alister disse, rindo.

"Olha só a cara dele! Vocês viram a cara dele!", Joey dizia, gargalhando.

"Você devia ter visto a sua cara!", Yami disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Valon.

"Até chegou a ficar vermelhinho!", Marik disse.

"Argh! Calem a boca!", Valon disse, constrangido.

"Mandou bem, Kyo!", Duke disse.

"Obrigado! Posso dizer que peguei vocês também... estavam todos com a mesma cara de besta!", ela disse, rindo levemente.

"Isso é verdade! Eu quase engasguei com o macarrão!", Yugi disse, rindo.

"Acho que isso prova que só porque eu pareço uma garota, não quer dizer que eu seja indefeso como uma!", Anzu disse. Valon olhou para ela profundamente, e suspirou.

"É, acho que você tem razão... e a piada foi muito bem colocada.", Valon admitiu, sorrindo. Anzu sorriu para ele também.

"Arranjou um namorado novo, hein!", uma voz zombeteira disse. Todos na mesa bufam, já sabendo de quem era a voz. Anzu olha para trás e dá de cara com dois garotos, um era idêntico a Marik e outro a Ryou.

"Cala a boca, Bakura. Quem foi que te chamou aqui, hein?", Valon diz, agressivo.

"Minha nossa, estamos irritados hoje, hein! O que foi, a piada atingiu uma ferida? Por acaso acabo de acertar no seu ponto fraco?", Bakura diz.

"Do que você tá falando, seu babaca?", Valon pergunta.

"Ora, Valon! Da sua óbvia atração por bishounens! Agora, acho que o Amelda ficaria magoado por ser trocado tão facilmente por um novato!", Bakura diz, e ele e Malik riem.

"Como é que é!", Valon diz, ficando de pé e avançando pra cima de Bakura.

"Retira o que você disse!", Alister diz, se juntando ao amigo.

"Uh, veio defender o seu namoradinho, é!", Bakura diz. Alister então o olha da pior maneira possível.

"Cala a boca, Bakura!", Valon diz, e ameaça dar um soco em Bakura. Anzu então se levanta e segura o braço de Valon. Todas ficam olhando, surpresos.

"Não vale a pena, Valon...", ela apenas diz, em voz baixa. Valon fita o garoto, e abaixa o punho, soltando a camisa de Bakura.

"Por que os dois babacas não somem, hein!", Joey diz, se juntando aos amigos.

"Antes que a gente resolva degolar vocês... e eu duvido que o Novato consiga segurar quatro pessoas.", Tristan diz, também se levantando. Bakura sorri perversamente, e sai andando, não sem antes lançar um olhar para o 'Novato'. Ele e Malik logo bolariam um jeito de pegar o garoto sozinho e ter uma palavrinha com ele.

Os rapazes então se sentam novamente para terminar o almoço sossegadamente.

"Obrigado por segurar o Valon.", Yugi murmura para Anzu, que olha para o garoto. "Ele já se meteu em encrencas esse mês, exatamente por causa de brigas com o Bakura... se ele fosse pêgo brigando novamente, provavelmente pegaria uma detenção, ou até seria expulso!", Yugi explicou. Anzu piscou algumas vezes, e olhou para o australiano sentado ao seu lado.

"Sem querer jogar mais lenha na fogueira, mas... eu acho que o Bakura não estava tão enganado assim...", Duke diz. Todos na mesa olham para ele, como se ele fosse louco.

"Como assim? Você concorda com aquele nojento?", Tristan pergunta.

"Eu explico: é que, vejam bem: normalmente, nada segura nosso amigo Valon aqui... é por isso que ele sempre se ferra, ele nunca escuta nada do que a gente diz... mas, hoje foi diferente! Ele deu ouvidos ao Novato... isso foi estranho!", Duke explica. Todos se entreolham, pensativos.

"Ah, cala a boca, Devlin! Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra!". Valon diz. Alguns na mesa riem, e outros ficam olhando Valon, pensando nas palavras de Duke.

"Calma, amigo! Eu só falei o que me pareceu... admita, não é do seu feitio recusar uma boa briga.. ainda mais com o Bakura.", Duke diz.

"De certa forma, o que o Duke disse é verdade...", Yami diz.

"Acho que o Valon só ouve quando a voz de comando é de mulher!", Marik diz. Anzu olha torto para o egípcio. "Sem querer ofender, Mazaki!", o garoto completa, ao notar o olhar do novato.

"Isso prova que eu não sou mulher. Ele nunca ouve o que eu digo.", Alister diz, um sorrisinho na face.

"É, mas o que isso diz então?", Joey pergunta. Anzu congela.

"Não significa nada, e parem de ficar criando teorias idiotas, seus babacas!", Valon diz, irritado. O rapaz então se levanta, e deixa os outros para trás.

"Ih, ele ficou bravinho mesmo!", Tristan diz.

"Pff, o Valon se ofende muito facilmente... quem devia estar puto mesmo era o Kyo, mas ele ainda tá aqui...", Joey diz.

"Não por muito tempo, se vocês insistirem no assunto.", Anzu diz, séria.

"Mal cara. Não leve pro lado pessoal. É que a gente gosta de irritar o Valon.", Joey diz, rindo.

"Percebi.", Anzu apenas diz, arqueando uma sobrancelha, irritada também.

"Bom, o almoço foi muito bom, mas agora eu vou me retirar. Pretendo fazer minhas tarefas de Física, para poder dormir mais cedo hoje. Vejo vocês mais tarde.", Ryou diz, se levantando.

"Eu vou com você. Até mais!", Yugi diz, e acompanha o garoto albino.

Anzu fica ainda mais nervosa. Que legal, agora o garoto mais bacana que ela conheceu até agora se foi. Ela realmente não queria ficar muito mais tempo na presença daqueles garotos, já que eles estavam notando os traços femininos dela com uma rapidez impressionante e alarmante.

"Err... se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ir até a Secretaria pegar a minha bagagem.", ela diz, se levantando rapidamente e indo embora.

"Será que a gente aborreceu o novato demais?", Tristan perguntou.

"Bah! Ele vai ver que vocês são irritantes o tempo todo e aí vai notar que é o normal de vocês.", Marik diz. Os três olham torto para ele, enquanto Yami e Alister riem discretamente.

Anzu caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores, ainda tentando parar de pensar no fato de que ela quase foi descoberta, e nem fazia tanto tempo que ela estava naquela escola. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, logo ela seria desmascarada, e então seria expulsa da Escola, e não teria para onde ir. _"Preciso disfarçar melhor a minha voz e o meu rosto...", _ela pensou.

Anzu então chegou na Secretaria, e entrou após bater levemente na porta. Lá, estava a secretária, que sorriu a ela quando ela entrou.

"Pois não, em que posso ajudar? Está procurando por alguém? Seu irmão, ou primo, por acaso?", a mulher perguntou.

"Ahn.. err... não. Na verdade, eu vim buscar minha bagagem.", Anzu respondeu. A mulher a olhou, curiosa.

"Sua bagagem?", ela disse, sem entender.

"Sim... para levá-la para o meu dormitório...", Anzu explicou.

"Ow! Ãh... seu... nome, por favor...", a mulher disse, um pouco sem graça.

"Kyo Mazaki.", Anzu respondeu. A mulher confirmou o nome como o de um estudante novo, e olhou para o garoto em sua frente.

"Bem... as suas malas estão ali, senhor Mazaki.", ela disse. Anzu a seguiu, silenciosamente.

_"Droga! Até a secretária me confundiu com uma garota!"_, ela pensou. Anzu então pegou as quatro malas e as saiu carregando, com muita dificuldade.

"Err.. precisa de ajuda?", a secretária perguntou. _"Argh! Se eu disser que sim, ela vai desconfiar mais ainda de mim!"_, Anzu pensou. A garota então respirou fundo, ergueu todas as malas, e sorriu.

"Não! Sem problemas! Carregar essas malinhas não são nada pra um cara forte que nem eu!", ela disse, engrossando a voz mais que o normal. A secretária arqueou uma sobrancelha. Anzu então saiu, e cinco passos depois, largou as malas no corredor, respirando desesperadamente. _"Não sabia que minhas malas pesavam tanto..."_, ela pensou, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Anzu então decidiu levantar as malas novamente, para chegar logo no dormitório, guardar suas coisas, tomar um banho e descansar daquele longo dia cheio de bizarrices. No entanto, o Sr Destino nunca descansa, e juntamente com o Sr Murphy, sempre dá um jeito de piorar uma situação já bem ruim.

Anzu trombou em alguém, deixando as malas caírem no chão ruidosamente, assim como ela própria e a outra pessoa. Ela ainda estava se recuperando do tombo, quando percebeu que faltava alguma coisa. _"MEU BONÉ!", _ela pensou, e os olhos se abriram em alarme. Ela olhou em volta, preocupada. O cabelo estava preso no rabo-de-cavalo, mas o rosto dela estava extremamente exposto agora.

"Você não olha por onde anda, seu idiota!", uma outra voz disse, cheia de irritação. Anzu achou o boné, que estava atrás dela, e então se virou para a pessoa.

"Sinto muito, foi sem querer... ", ela disse, e então ficou em silêncio. Anzu foi tomada por uma grande sensação de Deja vú, pois para ela, aqueles olhos azuis eram muito familiares.

"Imprestável... ", o outro rapaz murmurou, enquanto se levantava. Anzu ainda estava concentrada nele, olhando para os olhos, o cabelo castanho, o rosto másculo, os traços bem definidos...

"O CARA DO OUTDOOR!", ela disse, de repente. O outro rapaz olhou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Anzu então ficou um pouco vermelha, e se levantou, com a cabeça baixa.

"Do que você me chamou?", ele perguntou, fitando com curiosidade o garoto a sua frente.

"Err... desculpe... mas eu tive a impressão de que já te conhecia de algum lugar... é que vi um outdoor na cidade, e você parece o rapaz do cartaz...", ela disse.

"Eu não pareço ele. Eu sou ele.", o rapaz apenas respondeu.

"Ow... bem, faz sentido.", ela disse, e sorriu levemente para ele.

O rapaz apenas olhou estranhamente para o garoto novo. Ele era baixo e magro demais para um garoto de dezesseis anos, e ele tinha os contornos do rosto um pouco suaves demais, além daqueles olhos grandes e braços finos, mãos delicadas... o rapaz então saiu de seus pensamentos ao notar uma mão estendida em sua direção.

"Sou Kyo Mazaki. Muito prazer.", ele disse, oferecendo a mão. O outro rapaz lentamente pegou a mão e a apertou.

"Seto Kaiba.", ele respondeu, e pensou que o tal Mazaki até que tinha um aperto de mão forte, apesar da aparência frágil. E também que ele tinha mãos macias demais.

"Peço desculpas novamente pelo trombo... mas é que as malas são um pouco mais pesadas do que eu esperava..", Anzu disse, timidamente. Kaiba arqueou uma sobrancelha, e notou que as três malas que jaziam no chão nem eram tão grandes assim. Ele então assistiu enquanto Anzu tentava com muito esforço erguer as três malas, e carregá-las. Kaiba balançou a cabeça, e se adiantou.

Anzu estava novamente fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, quando subitamente o peso sumiu. Ela olhou para cima, e viu o rosto de Seto Kaiba, que não olhava para ela. O rapaz estava com duas malas, e andava apressadamente, e Anzu apenas olhava para ele, sem entender muito bem. Kaiba então parou de andar, e olhou para ela.

"Vai me dizer que não consegue carregar uma única mala?", ele disse. Anzu ficou vermelha.

"É claro que consigo!", ela disse, um pouco incomodada.

"Então será que dá pra andar logo?", ele disse, e Anzu então se apressou e o alcançou. Logo, ambos estavam caminhando pelos corredores, rumo ao dormitório de Kyo Mazaki.

**Continua...**

**Peço perdão pela demora. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!  
Reviews ou flames, mandem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Bye covardia, Hello heroísmo!**

Anzu estava muito ansiosa. Ela nunca teve muito contato com rapazes, e agora, estava ali, naquele colégio exclusivo para eles, e agindo como um deles! E, para piorar a situação de seu disfarce (que ia por descarga abaixo muito rapidamente), ela ainda não conseguia parar de encarar as costas largas do rapaz alto a sua frente.

Anzu balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. _"Péssima hora pra ficar reparando em rapazes!"_, ela pensou. Ela quase trombou em Kaiba novamente, pois o rapaz havia parado de andar bruscamente. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, sem entender. Kaiba nem olhou para ela, ele apenas disse:

"Para qual lado é o seu dormitório?"

"Ãhn... é para a esquerda. O número 304!", ela respondeu rapidamente. Os dois caminharam mais um pouco, e finalmente chegaram no quarto dela.

Anzu soltou a mala e buscou a chave em seu bolso. Ela destrancou a porta e abriu, fazendo um gesto para que Kaiba entrasse. O rapaz entrou, e deixou as malas ao lado da porta. Ele olhou para os lados, checando o quarto e as camas, que estavam todas bagunçadas. A única cama arrumada era a de Anzu, como ele pôde notar.

"Você divide o seu dormitório com porcos?", ele perguntou, olhando enojado para a cama hiper bagunçada de Joey, que tinha vários e vários papéis de bala e pacotes de salgadinho ao redor. Anzu riu, enquanto colocava as malas ao lado de sua cama.

"De certo modo... ", ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"Espero que não eu não pegue alguma doença só de ter pisado nesse chiqueiro..", Kaiba diz.

"Hey, pelo menos você não divide o quarto com eles... se eu morrer em uma semana, pelo menos você vai saber a causa...", ela disse, enquanto olhava para a cama de Joey também.

Kaiba solta um leve riso. Até que esse garoto novo não era tão idiota assim.

"Bem, obrigado pela ajuda... e desculpe ter tomado o seu tempo..", Anzu diz, se curvando para Kaiba, agradecida.

"Tudo bem. ", ele responde, e os dois saem do quarto. Kaiba começa a caminhar para longe, quando Anzu pergunta, subitamente:

"Te vejo por aí?", Droga! De onde saiu essa pergunta?

Kaiba pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. Na verdade, ele ficou surpreso com as palavras do garoto, já que ele sentiu uma certa emoção nelas...

"Claro. Eu estudo aqui também, lembra!", Kaiba responde, dando um sorriso sarcástico pro garoto e continuou seu caminho. Anzu soltou um suspiro, e encostou a cabeça e o ombro na porta.

_"Que dia mais cheio! E dias cheios pedem banhos longos e relaxantes!"_, Anzu pensou e entrou no quarto. Ela começou a organizar algumas coisas, guardando as roupas no seu armário. Foi então que ela pegou a bolsinha onde guardava... calcinhas!

"Meu deus! Preciso guardar isso aqui no lugar mais seguro do mundo! Se algum dos três acharem, vou estar perdida!", Anzu disse, e escondeu a bolsinha bem no fundo da última gaveta, debaixo dos casacos de frio. Após guardar a maioria das coisas, Anzu pegou sua toalha e seus pertences e foi para o banheiro do dormitório. Ela suspirou aliviada ao ver que, pelo menos o banheiro, era arrumado. Ela trancou a porta e começou a se despir.

Ao desenrolar a faixa do peito, Anzu suspirou novamente, dessa vez de alívio. Usar aquela faixa era muito desconfortável. A sorte dela era que ainda era Primavera, então o tempo estava ameno, agradável. Logo chegaria o Verão, e aí ela estaria ferrada! Usar aquela faixa e as camisetas pretas seriam uma tortura! Anzu soltou um grunhido irritado, e ligou o chuveiro.

Assim que pôs a cabeça debaixo da água morna, ela sorriu novamente, relaxada. Aquilo era o que ela precisava no momento.

Mas, como nada dura para sempre, logo a paz de Anzu foi cortada, pelo barulho dos rapazes do lado de fora do banheiro. Alguém bateu com força na porta, repetidas vezes. Anzu se segurou para não soltar um palavrão, e após respirar fundo, apenas disse:

"O que foi? Eu estou tomando banho!"

"Kyo! É você?", era a voz de Joey.

"Não! É a loira do banheiro! Eu resolvi me mudar pro chuveiro, e mudar de nome, para Loira do Chuveiro!", Anzu respondeu, e revirou os olhos, fechando o box e continuou a tomar seu banho.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela desligou a água, e se enrolou na toalha. Ela enxugou os cabelos rapidamente, e os prendeu no rabo-de-cavalo. Enrolou o busto novamente, um pouco desajeitadamente. Vestiu uma camiseta azul-marinho e calças largas, e finalmente saiu do banheiro.

"Demorou, hein! Se você não fosse a Loira do Chuveiro, a gente já tinha entrado no banheiro pra ver se você não tinha se afogado!", Duke disse, sentado em sua cama e rindo.

"Desculpe. O banheiro tá liberado, pra quem quiser ir...", Anzu disse, e colocou o boné na cabeça. Ela se sentou na própria cama, e olhou em volta.

"Nah... eu vou tomar banho antes de dormir... aliás, que estranho você tomar banho agora, no meio da tarde!", Joey disse. Tristan cutucou o amigo com força.

"Desculpe o Joey, Mazaki! Ele não está acostumado a ver gente asseada que nem você, sabe...", Tristan disse, sorrindo. Joey empurrou o amigo.

"Eu disse que era estranho, porque me lembrou da Serenity! Ela também tinha o costume de tomar banho no meio da tarde as vezes..", Joey disse.

"Quem é Serenity?", Anzu perguntou.

"Essa é a Serenity!", Joey disse, segurando o porta-retrato que tinha a foto dele com a garota de longos cabelos castanhos.

"É sua namorada?", Anzu tornou a perguntar.

"Não.. é minha irmãzinha.", Joey respondeu.

"Difícil de acreditar, né! Que um mané desse tenha uma irmã linda que nem ela!", Duke disse, virando a página da revista que estava lendo. Um travesseiro voou e acertou o rapaz bem no rosto.

Duke olhou para Joey com raiva, e jogou o travesseiro de volta, com a mesma força. Joey se esquivou a tempo, e mostrou a língua para Duke. Anzu girou os olhos. _"Meninos..."_, ela pensou.

"E você, Mazaki? Tem alguma irmã bonitinha também?", Tristan perguntou.

"Não, eu não tenho.", Anzu respondeu.

"Mentira!", Joey gritou. Anzu e Tristan olharam para ele. "Eu vi a foto de uma morena bonitinha, na sua mala!", o loiro disse. Duke e Tristan pularam para perto de Kyo dessa vez.

"Cadê? Tá escondendo por quê?", Tristan perguntou. Anzu olhou para Joey, perplexa. Ela então olhou para trás, e viu que sua mala estava aberta, no chão. E, tinha um papel dentro. Anzu se abaixou e pegou o papel, olhando. Era uma foto dela, das férias do ano passado, na praia. Anzu se xingou mentalmente por ter sido burra e esquecido de tirar a foto da mala.

De repente, a foto sumiu de suas mãos. Ela então se virou e viu que os três estavam amontoados, olhando a foto dela.

"Uuuhh! Olha só! Que gatinha!", Tristan disse.

"Wow! Foto de biquíni!", Duke disse.

"Acho que ela é tamanho G... ou GG! Olha o tamanho dos p...", Joey ia dizer, quando um soco forte acertou sua cabeça, e quando ele se virou, Anzu pegou a foto de volta. Ela estava muito vermelha, já que era dela que eles estavam falando!

"Hey! Devolve isso!", Tristan disse, e Anzu olhou para ele, extremamente irritada.

"Hmm... é sua irmã, né? Até que vocês são bem parecidos!", Duke disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não precisava ter batido tão forte!", Joey disse, ainda agachado no chão, com as mãos na cabeça.

"É, é minha irmãzinha sim! E parem de pensar nela desse jeito.", Anzu disse.

"Heh! Irmão super-protetor que nem o Joey.", Tristan disse.

"Qual o nome dela?", Duke perguntou.

"Anzu.", Anzu respondeu. Bem, não era mentira. Mas era estranho falar de si mesma na terceira pessoa.

"Anzu... um nome bonito. Combina com ela...", Tristan disse. Anzu enrubesceu um pouco e ia agradecer, mas ficou quieta.

"Ela estuda no colégio feminino da cidade?", Joey perguntou. Anzu balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Pois é... eu vim pra cá, e ela pra lá.", Anzu disse.

"Legal... minha irmãzinha também estuda lá. Talvez elas sejam amigas!", Joey disse. Anzu engoliu seco. _"Droga! Eu devia ter dito que não! Argh! Anzu, sua burra!"_

"Bom, se algum dia sua irmãzinha precisar de um namorado bonito, pode me apresentar para ela, Mazaki.", Duke disse, e voltou a se sentar em sua cama e a ler a revista. Anzu ficou surpresa com a enorme confiança de Duke.

"Até parece que uma gatinha dessas ia dar mole pra um mané de ego inflado que nem você, Devlin!", Tristan disse.

"Mané é você, Taylor. Ela não daria bola pra você, isso sim.", Duke respondeu.

"Pois se sua irmãzinha precisar de um namorado bonito e gentil, pode me apresentar." Tristan disse.

"Não ligue pra eles, Mazaki! Se sua irmã precisar de um namorado bonito, gentil e inteligente, é a mim que você deve apresentar!", Joey disse.

"Inteligente, você!", Duke zombou.

"Mais que vocês, com certeza!", Joey disse.

"Ow ow! Pois eu sou o mais inteligente, além de ser charmoso e viril!", Tristan disse.

"Viril uma ova!", Duke disse, e os três continuam a discutir. Anzu então guarda a foto no bolso da calça e sai do quarto discretamente, a fim de dar uma voltinha pelo campus. Afinal, ainda era de tarde, e o toque de recolher era bem mais tarde.

Anzu caminhou pelos corredores por alguns minutos, até ouvir vozes, que vinham de um canto escuro.

"Meu irmão vai matar vocês quando descobrir o que estão fazendo comigo!", era a voz de uma garoto, pelo jeito bem mais novo. Anzu ouviu risadas sinistras, e pelo tom de voz do garotinho, ele estava prestes a chorar. Anzu se esgueirou em silêncio, e espiou.

A cena que ela viu quase fez seus olhos saltarem. Ali estava um garotinho de pele morena e longos cabelos escuros, escorado contra a parede, e havia sangue no canto de sua boca. Cinco rapazes bem mais velhos do que ele o estavam cercando, e um deles o segurava pela gola da camiseta.

"Não, ele não vai... sabe por que?", o grandalhão do meio perguntou. O garotinho balançou a cabeça, assustado.

"Porque ele não vai saber disso! Se você contar alguma coisa pra ele, nós cortaremos a sua língua fora, junto com todo o resto, entendeu!", ele ameaçou. O garotinho tremeu, e lágrimas começaram a rolar. Anzu ficou mais assustada ainda quando viu outros dois garotos se agachando e tentarem tirar a calça do garotinho.

_"Eles vão... eles vão..."_, Anzu estava chocada. O garotinho começou a murmurar, tentando se soltar, mas eles eram bem mais fortes do que ele.

"Cala a boca, pestinha!", o grandalhão disso, e deu um tapa no rosto dele.

"Daqui a pouquinho ele vai estar usando a boca pra outra coisa!", o outro disse, e os cinco riram. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Anzu, e então uma onda de fúria subiu por todo seu corpo. A garota estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. _"Ah, mas não vão mesmo!"_, ela pensou.

Quando um deles estava prestes a arrancar de vez a calça do garotinho, Anzu se adiantou.

Ela saltou o mais alto que pôde, e aterrisou com os dois pés bem na cabeça do rapaz, fazendo ele ir de cara contra o chão de concreto. O outro que estava ao lado dele apenas virou a cabeça para ver o que aconteceu, quando Anzu esticou a perna e meteu um chute certeiro bem no estômago dele. Dois fora.

Os outros três já estavam se situando, e Anzu saiu de cima da cabeça do rapaz, e desviou do primeiro soco, acertando um em cheio no nariz do outro. Três fora. O quarto vinha por trás dela, mas Anzu inclinou o corpo pra frente, e o agarrou pela gola da camisa, arremessando-o por cima do corpo, e o jogando contra o terceiro que estava caido. Quatro fora.

Por último, havia o grandalhão-chefe. Ele cerrou os punhos, e avançou contra Anzu, que abaixou, e com um gancho de esquerda poderoso o mandou para os ares. E quando ele caiu no chão de costas, Anzu colocou o pé bem no pescoço dele.

"Quem é você?", o grandalhão conseguiu perguntar. Ele tremeu ao ver o olhar de Anzu, um enorme brilho de fúria em seus olhos azuis.

"Sou alguém que não gosta de ver uns brutamontes abusarem de um garotinho.", Anzu disse, e pisou com força no pescoço do rapaz, fazendo-o ficar sem ar e desmaiar.

Com um "Hunf!" final, Anzu finalmente se virou para fitar o pobre garotinho, que ainda estava encostado contra a parede e tremia. Porém, ele a olhava com surpresa, e Anzu se aproximou dele.

"Tudo bem com você?", ela perguntou, preocupada. O garotinho balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Agora sim...", ele disse. Anzu sorriu e o ergueu.

"Vem... vou te levar na Enfermaria.", ela disse, e conduziu o garotinho para fora daquele canto escuro.

"Qual o seu nome?", o garotinho perguntou. Ele estava sentado na cama da enfermaria, cheio de curativos.

"Kyo Mazaki. E o seu?", Anzu respondeu. Ela estava sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Me chamo Mokuba! É um prazer conhecer você.", o garotinho disse, sorridente. Anzu ficou aliviada por ver que, apesar do que poderia ter acontecido, aquele garotinho conseguia sorrir tão naturalmente.

"MOKUBA!", um voz familiar e cheia de preocupação soou por toda a Enfermaria. Os dois se viraram para olhar quem era, embora já soubessem. A cortina ao redor da cama foi aberta, e um jovem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis estava lá.

_"O que ele faz aqui?"_, Anzu se perguntou mentalmente.

"Irmãozão!", Mokuba disse, e os dois se abraçaram. Anzu se surpreendeu. Então eles eram irmãos... isso explica a reação do rapaz mais velho.

"O que houve? Você está bem?", Kaiba perguntou, enquanto olhava para o irmãozinho de cima a baixo. Mokuba sorriu.

"Eu tô bem! Ele me salvou daqueles caras!", Mokuba disse, e apontou para Anzu, que endireitou a postura na hora em que os olhos azuis de Kaiba cairam sobre ela.

"Você... salvou o Mokuba? Mas como?", Kaiba perguntou, incrédulo. Anzu fechou a cara.

"Você tinha que ver, Seto! Ele apareceu dos céus, e aterrisou com tudo em cima do Houjou! E depois chutou o Kaitou, e deu um soco no nariz do Subaru, e arremessou o Yanagi pra longe, e deu um gancho de esquerda no Hanata! Foi demais!", Mokuba narrou, enquanto gesticulava amplamente. Kaiba ficou bastante surpreso.

"Quer dizer que você surrou cinco caras, mas não conseguia carregar três malinhas?", o alto rapaz perguntou, sarcástico. Anzu fez uma careta para ele.

"Força física não é o meu forte. E pra surrar cinco babacas daqueles, eu só precisei de técnica.", ela disse, cruzando os braços.

"Entendo.", ele apenas disse. Mokuba então o puxou pela manga do casaco.

"Vocês já se conheciam?", o garotinho perguntou. Kaiba olhou para ele.

"Sim, eu o ajudei com a bagagem hoje de manhã.", ele explicou. Mokuba sorriu.

"Então vocês já são amigos!", Mokuba disse, e saltou da cama quando viu que Anzu havia se levantado. "Aonde você vai?"

"Eu vou pro meu dormitório... amanhã é meu primeiro dia de aula, e eu ainda tenho algumas coisas pra organizar antes do Jantar.", ela explicou.

"Aaahh, que pena!", Mokuba disse, e fez um beicinho. Anzu sorriu para ele.

"Já que você ainda vai ficar aqui por mais alguns dias, eu volto pra te visitar!", Anzu disse, e piscou para o garotinho, que corou de leve.

"Combinado!", ele disse, alegre. Anzu então se virou e olhou para Kaiba, e com um breve aceno de cabeça, ela saiu da Enfermaria.

"É verdade mesmo que ele te salvou?", Kaiba perguntou. Mokuba girou os olhos.

"Sim, Seto! Ele é muito mais forte do que aparenta, né! Parece até uma garota, com aquela aparência delicada...", Mokuba disse, pensativo.

"Não vá se apaixonar por ele, hein!", Kaiba disse, e riu quando viu o irmãozinho ficar vermelho como um tomate.

**Continua...**

**NA: Perdão pela longa demora. Assim como as outras fics de Yu-Gi-Oh! que estou escrevendo, a minha inspiração deu uma esfriada. Fora que, estive bastante atarefada com os trabalhos da faculdade...**

**Mas, agora já estou de férias, e poderei escrever com mais tempo livre e menos preocupações!  
Isso, é claro, se eu não estiver ocupada demais me afundando nas dezenas de games de RPG pra PSOne que eu arranjei... estou ansiosa para jogar Valkyrie Profile, Gensou Suikoden e Chrono Cross! **

**Tem ainda o Thousand Arms, e Final Fantasy 7, 8 e 9, além do Tactics!  
Sinto que me divertirei muito nessas férias...**

**Obrigada por lerem!  
Aguardem a continuação!  
**

**Reviews ou flames, mandem!  
Bellatrice Black.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bye anonimato, Hello fama!**

Anzu então retornou para o dormitório, um pouco tensa ainda pelo que aconteceu antes. Ela nunca havia parado para pensar na possibilidade de coisas como estupro e abuso, em um colégio daqueles.

_"Acho que o fato de ser um colégio só de garotos deixa eles meio fora do normal... não deve ser fácil conviver só com pessoas do mesmo sexo, afinal, continuam sendo adolescentes de qualquer jeito.."_, Anzu pensou. Ela então fechou a cara. _"Mas isso não justifica atacar um garotinho como o Mokuba!"_, ela concluiu.

Anzu abriu a porta do dormitório, e soltou um suspiro desapontado ao ver que os três colegas de quarto ainda estavam lá, e pelo jeito, a discussão anterior havia se prolongado e ramificado para outras coisas agora.

Mas, ela logo abriu um sorriso ao ver outra pessoa lá dentro. Yugi Mutou estava sentado em sua cama, e sorriu para ela.

"Hey, Yugi!", ela o saudou, se aproximando.

"Olá, Kyo! Desculpe por estar sentado aqui na sua cama... mas é que essa cama ficou vazia por tanto tempo, que ela meio que virou um sofá, sabe?", Yugi disse. Anzu riu.

"Sem problemas...", ela disse, e se sentou ao lado dele.

"Sem mencionar que a sua cama é limpa, enquanto que a deles... bem, você me entende..", Yugi cochichou. Anzu teve que segurar uma risada mais alta, e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu entendo..", ela respondeu, e os dois se olharam, sorrindo. O momento deles foi cortado pela voz alta de Joey, que resolveu se atracar com Tristan, por motivos que Anzu desconhecia, e que ela não tinha tempo para descobrir, já que os dois adolescentes vieram voando para cima dela e de Yugi.

Anzu arregalou os olhos e girou o corpo, dando uma cambalhota reversa, para evitar ser esmagada pelos dois garotos que lutavam ferozmente. Ela olhou para eles, que rolavam na cama dela, bagunçando seus lençóis, e uma fúria tomou conta da garota, que sem pensar duas vezes, os empurrou com força para fora de sua cama.

A dupla aterrisou no chão, e olhou para cima, para o rosto nervoso de Anzu, que bufava.

"Minha cama! Vocês bagunçaram ela todinha!", Anzu disse, apontando um dedo acusador a eles. Os dois se entreolharam, confusos.

Yugi e Duke também se entreolharam e depois fixaram suas atenções em Kyo. Ele parecia estar realmente nervoso, por sua cama ter sido bagunçada. Estranho.

Ao notar que todos os olhares estavam concentrados em sua pessoa, e que eram olhares que diziam "O-que-raios-foi-isso?", Anzu pigarreou e se estapeou mentalmente. Dar chiliques desse jeito não é nada masculino, muito pelo contrário.

"Err... eu... sou meio... ãnh... maníaco por... organização, entendem??", Anzu disse, sem saber como explicar de forma decente o piti que ela deu.

Os garotos então piscaram e suas expressões se alteraram. Yugi pareceu aliviado, Duke voltou a ler sua revista e Joey e Tristan se entreolharam, ainda um pouco desconfiados.

"Desculpem...", Anzu disse, embaraçada. Yugi sorriu.

"Sem problemas! Você não é o único... maníaco por organização por aqui...", o garoto disse, ajudando-a a arrumar os lençóis.

Anzu ainda estava tão envergonhada e nervosa por quase ter se entregado novamente, que nem perguntou quem era esse outro garoto, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e alisou os lençóis. O clima estranho foi cortado por batidas na porta, que Joey abriu.

Todos olharam para ele, já que o garoto paralisou.

"Joey? Quem é?", Yugi perguntou. Joey recuou, e todos puderam ver que ali na porta, estava Seto Kaiba, com seu porte altivo, e olhando para todos dentro do quarto, com aquele típico olhar de desprezo.

"O que o Riquinho faz aqui??", Tristan perguntou, surpreso. Ele e Duke avançaram e se postaram cada um de um lado de Joey, como uma linha de defesa. Anzu estranhou a atitude dos três, e Yugi avançou também. Anzu notou a expressão de preocupação no rosto do garoto, e entendeu menos ainda.

"Ah! Oi, Kaiba... aconteceu alguma coisa?", Yugi perguntou, afastando os amigos de perto da porta, antes que o de sempre acontecesse.

"O que o trio de imbecis faz aqui?", Kaiba perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Como assim?! Esse aqui é o nosso dormitório!". Duke disse. Joey e Tristan lançavam seus piores olhares para o alto CEO.

"Faz sentido o porquê das camas parecerem chiqueiros. É o ninho dos porcos.", Kaiba disse, soltando uma risada de desdém. Os três garotos cerraram os punhos.

"Kaiba! Você precisa de alguma coisa, ou só estava passando por aqui?", Yugi perguntou, se colocando na frente de Joey, antes que o rapaz loiro avançasse contra o outro.

"Eu vim procurar o Mazaki.", Kaiba respondeu finalmente. Os quatro ficaram muito surpresos, e se entreolharam, depois olharam para o fundo do quarto, para o garoto que estava sentado em sua cama.

Anzu também ficou bastante surpresa, mas não tanto quanto o quarteto, que nem imaginava que ela conhecia o rapaz. Ela se levantou e se aproximou da porta.

"Algum problema com o Mokuba?", Anzu perguntou, parada entre Yugi e Joey. Kaiba desviou o olhar momentaneamente.

"Não, ele está bem. Meu assunto com você é outro.", ele disse, e então olhou para os garotos. "E é particular.", ele adicionou.

Anzu olhou para os garotos, e depois para Kaiba.

"Vamos achar um lugar pra isso, então.", ela disse, e saiu do quarto. Kaiba continuou parado, ainda encarando Joey e Yugi, disposto a prolongar a discussão, quando ele sentiu um puxão em seu braço.

"O que...??", ele nem teve tempo de dizer nada. Anzu o estava puxando pelo pulso, para longe do quarto.

"Anda! Depois você continua a sua conversinha com os meninos...", ela disse, e os dois se foram, deixando Yugi, Joey, Tristan e Duke de boca aberta.

"Mazaki! Me solte!", Kaiba ordenou, tentando se soltar. Anzu finalmente soltou o pulso dele, e se virou, para encará-lo.

"Pronto. Aqui não tem ninguém. Pode falar.", ela disse, e cruzou os braços. Kaiba ajeitou o casaco do uniforme, e olhou para o garoto a sua frente. A aba do boné cobria parte dos olhos dele, que tinha a cabeça um pouco empinada, já que Kaiba era bem mais alto do que ele. O moreno pigarreou.

"Eu só.. queria agradecer pelo que você fez pelo meu irmão.", Kaiba disse, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Anzu arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ah... de nada.", ela respondeu, surpresa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Kaiba olhando para Kyo, e Anzu olhando para Kaiba.

"Só isso?", Anzu perguntou, descruzando os braços.

"Sim.", Kaiba respondeu secamente.

"Por que você não me disse isso lá no quarto mesmo? Pra que vir até aqui, sem ninguém por perto, só pra você me agradecer??", Anzu perguntou, exasperada.

"Eu disse que era um assunto particular. Eu não queria aqueles imbecis, especialmente aquele vira-lata do Wheeler ouvindo isso.", Kaiba disse, e dessa vez ele cruzou os braços.

"Vocês homens são todos loucos!", Anzu disse, e deu as costas para o rapaz. Kaiba arregalou os olhos azuis, petrificado. O que foi que ele tinha acabado de ouvir?

Antes que Kaiba pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Anzu já estava bem longe, voltando para o dormitório. E, era óbvio que a garota nem havia se tocado do que tinha acabado de dizer...

Quando Anzu entrou no quarto, todas as atenções se viraram para ela. E, uma multidão estava em seu quarto.

Marik, Alister, Valon, Yami e Ryou tinham se juntado ao quarteto, e Anzu olhou para todos eles, confusa.

"Resolveram dar uma festa, é?!", ela perguntou, e caminhou até sua cama, onde Ryou e Yami estavam sentados. Alister e Yugi estavam sentados na cama de Duke, Valon na cama de Joey e Marik na cama de Tristan. Anzu se sentou entre os dois garotos e suspirou. Ele nem notou quando Duke deu um cutucão em Yugi, e os rapazes olharam para o garoto, que engoliu seco e olhou para Kyo.

"E então... o que o Kaiba queria?", Yugi perguntou, um pouco tímido. Anzu levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o garoto. Ela então viu que todos estavam olhando atentamente para ela, esperando a resposta. Anzu girou os olhos mentalmente, e então deu um sorriso convencido.

"Ah, vocês sabem... ele só queria declarar o amor eterno dele por mim, mas eu disse que tenho mais pretendentes e preciso pensar antes de escolher um futuro marido.", Anzu respondeu, e deu um peteleco na aba de seu boné. Ela riu com as expressões nas caras dos garotos.

Depois de alguns instantes, e de verem que o próprio Kyo estava rindo, todos eles riram também.

"Essa foi muito boooa!!", Tristan disse, segurando o estômago, que doía de tanto ele rir.

"Gostei da piada!", Joey disse. Anzu riu, e então olhou para o loiro.

"E quem disse que é piada?", ela falou, com um sorrisinho misterioso na face. Todos pararam de rir e olharam para ela.

"C-c-como assim??? É verdade???", Valon perguntou, se inclinando na cama.

"Talvez sim... talvez não... quem sabe!", Anzu disse, e se levantou. A garota caminhou até a porta do quarto e saiu. Dentro do quarto, todos os garotos começaram uma nova discussão, se era verdade ou mentira o que Kyo havia dito.

"Assim não dá pra uma pessoa descansar! Ou aqueles malucos começam a brigar, ou a discutir, ou uma multidão deles se junta e aí, fica impossível dormir em paz!", Anzu disse, sentada na beira da cama na Enfermaria do colégio. Ela tinha ido visitar Mokuba, já que não tinha para onde ir.

"Humm... bem que você podia mudar de dormitório, então!", o garoto disse. Anzu olhou para ele.

"E para onde eu iria? Quem me aceitaria?", ela disse, rindo de leve. Mokuba corou levemente, e olhou para os lados.

"Bem, o meu dormitório também tem uma cama sobrando...", Mokuba disse.

"Ah é?! Mas e os seus parceiros de dormitório? Você acha que eles me aceitariam?", Anzu perguntou.

"Bem, eu... divido meu dormitório com os meus irmãos, e um deles você já conhece...", Mokuba disse. Anzu arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa.

"Você tem mais de um irmão?", ela perguntou. Mokuba balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Mais velho ou mais novo?", ela perguntou.

"Mais velho, mas só um pouco...", ele respondeu.

"Como ele chama?"

"Noa. Mas ele é meu irmão só por parte de pai, sabe...", Mokuba disse.

"Ah, entendi... ele se parece com você?", Anzu perguntou.

"Na verdade, ele se parece mais com o Seto... só que a cor do cabelo dele é diferente, tanto do meu, quanto do Seto.", Mokuba disse.

"E quanto a personalidade? É sério que nem o Kaiba, ou extrovertido que nem você?", Anzu perguntou.

"Ah, ele é mais animado, que nem eu... nós não nos dávamos bem antes, mas agora somos melhores amigos! Apesar dele também ser mau-humorado de vez em quando, que nem o Seto...", Mokuba disse, e ele e Anzu riram. Nesse instante, a porta da Enfermaria abriu.

Kaiba estava lá, e olhou surpreso para Anzu e Mokuba, que pararam de rir assim que perceberam a presença dele. Anzu ficou encarando Kaiba, mas logo as suas atenções se voltaram para outra pessoa. Um garoto de cabelos verdes entrou correndo, seus olhos azuis piscando ao notar a presença de Anzu ao lado de Mokuba. Realmente, ele era parecido com Kaiba, foi o que Anzu pensou.

"Ele é o tal garoto que salvou o Mokie?", o garoto perguntou a Kaiba. O rapaz mais velho apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando a informação.

"Hey, Noa! Vem aqui!", Mokuba chamou. O garoto se aproximou, um pouco tímido.

Anzu ficou olhando para ele, e assumiu que a beleza era da família, já que Noa também era um garoto de traços muito bonitos, assim como Mokuba... e Seto.

"Esse aqui é o Kyo, meu amigo! Kyo, esse é o Noa, o meu irmão do meio!", Mokuba os apresentou.

"Muito prazer.", Anzu disse, e estendeu a mão para Noa, que hesitou antes de cumprimentá-la de volta. Noa olhava intensamente para Anzu, e ruborizou quando ela sorriu para ele, e os dois soltaram as mãos.

Esse fato não passou despercebido pelos dois irmãos Kaiba que também estavam ali perto. Mokuba deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e Seto apenas balançou a cabeça.

Depois de alguns instantes, Anzu foi embora, dando "tchau" com a mão para os três irmãos, e disse para Mokuba que voltava no dia seguinte, para conversarem mais.

Os três se entreolharam, e Mokuba deu um sorriso de raposa.

"Noa, por que você ficou vermelho quando o Kyo sorriu pra você?", perguntou o caçula, sem papas na língua. Noa ruborizou novamente.

"Deixa de ser besta, Mokie! Não tem nada a ver!", Noa retrucou, sem graça. Kaiba encostou na parede, e soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Essa carinha bonita dele realmente é um problema...", o Kaiba mais velho pensou. Só que, acabou pensando em voz alta, e é claro que os seus dois irmãos ouviram. Ambos tinham uma expressão completamente cômica, de espanto. Kaiba olhou para eles, e desviou o olhar em seguida.

"Aaaahhh!! Até o Seto acha o Kyo bonito!!!", Mokuba disse, apontando para o irmão e rindo.

"Não é nada disso, Mokuba! É só que ele parece uma GAROTA!", Kaiba disse.

"Isso é verdade! Foi por isso que eu fiquei meio sem graça aquela hora...", Noa disse.

"Mas não muda o fato de vocês dois acharem ele bonito..", Mokuba disse, teimoso.

Noa e Seto rolaram os olhos.

**Continua...**

**NA: Pois é, de volta a rotina na faculdade, de volta a vida sem internet. Desculpem a demora!**

**Bem, estou comprando o mangá de Yu-Gi-Oh! que foi lançado em julho nas bancas... estranhamente, me apaixonei pelo Joey! No anime, ele é meio bobão, mas no mangá ele é foda, além de lindo! Claro, ele continua meio bobão! XD**

**E, o Kaiba fez sua aparição apenas no Volume 2... uma pena ele ser um imbecil no mangá... espero que isso mude no futuro!  
E a Anzu é lindaaa!! Tanto no anime, quanto no mangá... mas no mangá ela tem mais destaque!**

**Estou torcendo para o Bakura aparecer logo... mal posso esperar!!! **

**Bem, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
Obrigada por lerem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Anzu estava mais aliviada depois da conversa com Mokuba, mas seu coração insistia em bater rapidamente, cada vez que ela lembrava do Kaiba mais velho, e seus inquisidores olhos azuis.

Ele a olhava de um modo diferente, como se ele enxergasse através de seu disfarce, sabendo que havia algo de errado com aquele garoto magrelo chamado Kyo. Anzu soltou um longo suspiro.

"O pequeno príncipe está suspirando por algum motivo especial?", uma voz zombeteira soou, e Anzu parou de andar, e olhou ao redor. Havia uma parede nas sombras, e ela não podia ver quem estava ali. Logo, duas figuras esguias se revelaram a ela. Anzu grunhiu.

"Os encrenqueiros...", ela disse. Bakura e Malik sorriram para ela. Antes que Anzu pudesse perceber, cada um já havia se postado de cada lado dela. Anzu olhou para Malik, que havia se apoiado no ombro esquerdo dela.

"Aaahh, quer dizer que já conseguiram difamar nossa imagem?", Malik disse, como se parecesse magoado. Seus olhos púrpura se fixaram em Anzu, e ela sentiu um enorme calafrio em sua espinha. Aqueles olhos eram perversos, frios e ao mesmo tempo emanavam um fogo furioso.

"O que vocês querem comigo?", ela conseguiu perguntar, embora a voz quase morreu no meio de sua garganta.

"Por que tanta hostilidade conosco?", Malik perguntou.

"Não faço amizade com imbecis arrogantes como vocês...", ela disse, agora igualando um olhar furioso. Malik arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ora, então o que faz andando por aí com o Kaiba?", Bakura perguntou. Anzu olhou para ele, que também havia se apoiado no ombro direito dela, imitando Malik.

"Aquele sim é um imbecil arrogante... agora nós aqui...", Malik disse, e então, para o espanto de Anzu, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela: "Nós somos os bacanas dessa escola... e você já deve ter percebido isso...", ele disse. Anzu teve a impressão de que seus pensamentos começavam a ser varridos de sua mente, e que suas pernas agora tremiam.

Sem que ela percebesse, a dupla a empurrava levemente para aquela mesma parede escura de que saíram.

"E que novato não quer andar com os bacanas, não é?!", dessa vez foi Bakura quem sussurrou no ouvido de Anzu, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão pálida se esgueirou para a barriga da garota, que conteve um suspiro audível.

Bakura e Malik sorriram perversamente. O plano deles estava funcionando muito bem, e eles logo iriam conseguir o que queriam: a humilhação pública daquele novato impertinente que se meteu no caminho deles. Para eles não era problema algum seduzir um aluno novo, para depois largá-lo sem as calças pelos corredores do colégio. A mão de Bakura desceu, indo de encontro ao cós da calça do novato, enquanto Malik distraia o garoto.

Uma língua ousada passeou levemente pela pele fina e sensível do pescoço do novato, e Malik não pôde deixar de apreciar o perfume doce que emanava daquele garoto, e de como a pele dele era macia e agradável ao toque. Antes que ele se perdesse, o egípcio lançou um olhar para Bakura, indicando que ele se apressasse. Agora Bakura apenas tinha que imobilizar o garoto de vez, para que ambos pudessem despí-lo rapidamente e o largarem por aí.

O que geralmente funcionava era um aperto bem dolorido no meio das pernas, isso deixava qualquer um vendo estrelas, a ponto de não conseguir se mover por, no mínimo, alguns preciosos segundos. No entanto, quando a mão de Bakura deslizou um pouco, uma voz rouca o fez parar:

"Assim não...", foi o que o novato murmurou de repente, enquanto segurava com firmeza a mão de Bakura, impedindo que ele avançasse. O rapaz de cabelos brancos ficou surpreso com a voz que saiu. Era uma voz rouca, sem ar, extremamente sexy e... feminina!

Bakura olhou para Malik, que também estava surpreso. Ao perceber que os dois haviam parado, Anzu recobrou um pouco de sua consciência, e então tentou se livrar deles. Aquilo não estava indo nada bem, e ela quase havia se esquecido de tudo. Com um esforço grande, Anzu tentou empurrar Malik, mas quando a mão dela entrou em contato com a barriga dele, o garoto estremeceu.

Aquela mão pequena e quente, a centímetros de sua virilha, quase o fizeram enlouquecer. E, quando Anzu se virou e olhou para Bakura, ele também teve que se conter, pois o novato tinha as pupilas dilatadas, o rosto corado e os lábios vermelhos, que imploravam por atenção. Anzu piscou várias vezes, e finalmente se foi, caminhando aos tropeços.

A dupla que ficou para trás estava completamente sem ação alguma. A vontade deles era agarrar aquele garoto magrelo, despí-lo e, ao invés de deixá-lo por aí, levá-lo para o dormitório deles.

Após alguns segundos, eles finalmente tiveram uma reação. Bakura passou a mão nos cabelos, e Malik fechou os olhos.

"Que merda foi essa??", Bakura disse, a voz baixa.

"Sei lá... só sei que eu preciso de um banho gelado...", Malik disse e começou a caminhar de volta para o dormitório. Bakura olhou o egípcio.

"Eu primeiro!", ele disse e os dois saíram correndo, disputando para ver quem chegava antes.

Anzu voltou para o dormitório, e se jogou em sua cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro macio.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Duke perguntou, olhando para o garoto. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, organizando alguns cards. Joey e Tristan faziam o mesmo, mas como conversavam entre si, nem deram atenção para Anzu.

"Não aconteceu nada!", Anzu respondeu, mas como o rosto dela estava enfiado no travesseiro, Duke só escutou sons abafados.

"O que?", ele perguntou, dando uma risada.

"Eu disse que minha vida é um lixo, e que tudo dá errado pra mim!", Anzu disse, virando o rosto de lado antes de falar.

"Ah.. eu tive a impressão de que você havia dito que não aconteceu nada.", Duke disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Anzu quis matá-lo, mas ela estava fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ela conseguiu se virar na cama, ficando de barriga para cima. Um braço descansando em cima de sua barriga e o outro braço largado ao lado do corpo.

"Bah! Não acredito que perdi de novo!", Joey disse, guardando os cards em sua gaveta.

"A culpa é desse seu deck zuado!", Tristan disse.

"Isso, culpe os cards... não é porque ele é um prego... imagina!", Duke disse, sarcástico. Joey fez cara feia para ele.

"Vai se ferrar, Devlin! O Yami disse que eu tô melhorando, e ele é o Rei dos Jogos, portanto, eu prefiro acreditar na opinião dele, do que na sua!", Joey disse, e mostrou o dedo do meio ao outro.

"Do que vocês estão falando?", Anzu perguntou, se sentando.

"Monstros de duelo.", Tristan disse. "A maioria dos caras aqui do colégio jogam."

"Ah... bom, eu tenho um deck também, embora não jogue muito...", Anzu disse.

"É sério?? Que acha de jogarmos uma partida?", Joey perguntou.

"Tudo bem... mas não reclama, eu avisei que mando mal nesse negócio, hein!", ela disse, e pegou o deck, que estava na gavetinha do criado-mudo. Joey também foi pegar o deck dele, e os dois se sentaram um de frente ao outro, na cama dela.

Depois dos devidos preparativos, eles começaram a jogar. No entanto, o deck de Anzu era composto basicamente por monstros... femininos! Sem mencionar os monstros que ela escolheu por serem muito fofinhos! Esse fato não passou despercebido por nenhum dos três rapazes.

"Quem montou esse deck? Sua irmãzinha?", Tristan zombou. Anzu ficou embaraçada.

"Na verdade, foi sim...", ela disse. Bem, mentira não era, já que quem montou o deck foi Anzu, e não o suposto Kyo.

"Pff! Eu sinto como se estivesse jogando contra uma garotinha! Vê se não chora que nem uma quando eu terminar de te destruir!", Joey disse, super confiante. Anzu amarrou a cara, e lançou um olhar desafiador ao loiro.

"Vai sonhando!", ela disse. Só porque o deck dela era bastante feminino, não significava que era um deck fraco! Ela, Anzu Mazaki, poderia não não ser a melhor duelista de Monstros de Duelo do planeta, mas todos aqueles comentários machistas a estavam deixando irritada. Portanto, ela mostraria a todos eles o poder feminino.

"Tá achando que pode ganhar de mim com monstros tipo 'A fada do Arco-íris', ou 'O coelhinho felpudo'??", Joey zuou novamente.

"Não... mas quem sabe com essas aqui, eu chute o seu traseiro idiota!", ela disse, e sacou seu arsenal: "Coloco a 'Fusionist' em modo de defesa, e uma carta virada para baixo.", ela disse.

"Uhm... ahn... okay! Isso é fichinha! Eu... eu coloco... uma carta virada pra baixo em modo de defesa e termino a minha vez!", Joey disse.

"Eu coloco 'Key Mace' em modo de defesa, e aciono a minha carta virada para baixo: a carta mágica de Polimerização! Fundindo 'Fusionist' e 'Key Mace', surge 'Nekogal II', em modo de ataque! Eu destruo a sua carta em modo de defsa e termino a minha jogada.", Anzu disse e sorriu. Duke soltou um assovio ao ver os 1.900 pontos de ataque e 1.800 de defesa.

"Aaakk! Mas... mas... droga!", Joey guinchou. Por aquilo ele não esperava! "Bah! Sem problemas, é que eu tô pegando leve com você!", ele retrucou, se recompondo. O duelo prosseguiu calmamente, cada monstro que Joey jogava, Anzu destruía com sua "Nekogal II", enquanto armazenava cartas mágicas e de armadilha em seu campo.

No entanto, na quarta rodada, Joey lançou um "Spellbinding", que reduziu os pontos da "Nekogal II" em quinhentos pontos, e jogando o "Zombie Dragon", finalmente destruiu a carta de Anzu.

"YEESS!!!", Joey gritou, dando um soco no ar. Tristan incentivou o amigo, e Duke permaneceu quieto, apenas observando a partida. Ele era o melhor duelista de sua cidade Natal, mas desde que chegou naquele colégio, só havia encontrado duelistas extremamente fortes, como Yami, Malik e até mesmo... Seto Kaiba. No entanto, aquela partida estava bastante interessante, mesmo sendo entre dois chamados "amadores".

Por mais que Kyo dissesse que era ruim no jogo, ele estava enrolando Joey muito bem, e Duke assumiu que se ele quisesse mesmo, poderia ter derrotado o loiro antes. O que o fez prolongar o duelo era um mistério para ele.

"Excelente, Joey... por essa eu não esperava!", Anzu disse, e sorriu, olhando o loiro a sua frente, que sorria de orelha a orelha com o movimento feito. As cartas dele não eram de todo mal, o que faltava era cérebro e calma a ele. Talvez, se ele adotasse uma postura séria quando duelasse contra os outros e se concentrasse de verdade, ele começasse a ganhar mais batalhas...

"Há! Agora é a minha chance de contra-ataque!", Joey disse. Na próxima rodada, ele poderia por mais monstros em campo e finalmente acabar com os pontos de vida de seu adversário.

"Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Wheeler!", Anzu disse. Ela colocou uma carta virada para baixo em modo de defesa, e terminou sua jogada.

"Aqui vou euuu!!", Joey disse, e mandou seu "Zombie Dragon" atacar a carta virada para baixo.

"Eu disse pra você não ser tão afobado, Joey!", Anzu falou, e revelou a carta armadilha "Fake trap", que anulou o ataque. Joey então colocou um monstro em modo de defesa virado para baixo e encerrou sua vez.

Anzu colocou novamente outro monstro virado para baixo, em modo de defesa, e passou a vez.

"Está sem monstros fortes pra me atacar, é?!", Joey perguntou. Anzu sorriu.

"Você verá...", ela disse. Joey então mandou o "Zombie Dragon" e o "Dragoness, the wicked knight" atacarem as duas cartas. No entanto, mais uma "Fake trap" anulou o ataque do dragão e uma "Invisible Wire" anulou e destruiu o cavaleiro-dragão. Joey cerrou os dentes.

"Argh! Que saco, ter os ataques anulados desse jeito!", ele disse. Anzu riu.

"Paciência, Joey! Paciência!", ela disse. Joey colocou mais um monstro em campo, e terminou o turno. Anzu colocou uma terceira carta em modo de defesa e sorriu perversamente.

"Agora, meu caro, vou me despedir desse duelo! E, sinto dizer, mas a vitória é minha!", Anzu disse.

"Larga mão de ser metido, Kyo!", Tristan disse.

"Pois veja e chore: 'Queen's Double', 'Princess of Tsurugi' e 'Queen of Autumm leaves' são as três cartas que eu tinha viradas para baixo. E, mais essa aqui, uma carta muito especial!", Anzu disse, e revelou um card azul: uma carta de Ritual.

"Caramba!", Duke estava impressionado. Cards de rituais eram raríssimos, e bem difíceis de se usar. Sem mencionar que aquele ritual era um dos mais raros e poderosos.

"Eu sacrifico as três cartas, e evoco a toda-poderosa 'COSMO-QUEEN'!!!", Anzu anunciou, e substituiu as três cartas pela carta da "Cosmo Queen".

"2.900 pontos de ataque?? Isso não é justo!!", Joey disse. Em um só golpe, Anzu destruiu os dois monstros de Joey do campo, e encerrou o jogo.

"E eu venci!!", ela anunciou.

"Argh! Que merdaaa!", Joey disse. Tristan deu tapinhas de consolação nas costas de Joey, enquanto dizia que era culpa do deck zuado dele. Duke só deu um sorrisinho e voltou para sua cama.

Enquanto Anzu juntava suas cartas, ainda na cama de Joey, ela olhou para o loiro, que parecia desolado.

"Hey, Joey...", ela disse, sem olhar para o rapaz. Joey olhou para o novato, sua expressão de aborrecimento evidente, enquanto ele esperava que o vencedor zombasse dele por causa da derrota.

"Ótima partida! Podemos jogar de novo, quando você quiser...", Kyo simplesmente disse, deixando Joey surpreso.

"Ah.. claro...", o loiro respondeu, sem saber direito o que dizer. Lançando um enorme sorriso para Joey, Anzu se levantou da cama dele e foi para a sua.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, Joey não conseguiu conter o estranho rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas.

**Continua...**

**Bom, eu achei que a Anzu ia ser descoberta por alguém antes... mas, já chegamos ao capítulo seis e ninguém sabe (embora muitos desconfiem!). Quem será que irá descobrir primeiro?**

**By the way, alguém reparou que a tal tia da Anzu é a Sora, de Digimon? Ishida é o sobrenome do Matt, e o nome dos cinco filhos deles são os nomes dos digiescolhidos de Digimon Frontier. É claro, o bebê que está pra nascer é uma menina, e vai se chamar Izumi (hehehe). **

**Reviews ou flames, mandem!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

No dia seguinte, Anzu acordou bem cedo, completamente disposta para sua primeira aula. Ela se moveu silenciosamente dentro do quarto, para não despertar os outros três, que ainda dormiam pesadamente. Ela havia acordado mais cedo que o necessário, para poder tomar um bom banho. Assim que saiu do banheiro, completamente vestida, ela pegou a mochila com o material e saiu, fechando a porta delicadamente.

O dia amanhecia rapidamente, com um enorme Sol amarelo aquecendo o ambiente, e uma brisa gelada soprando pelos corredores. Eram seis e quarenta da manhã, e ela ainda tinha cinquenta minutos para andar por aí. O refeitório já estava aberto para o café-da-manhã, mas Anzu estava sem apetite e resolveu caminhar pelos corredores.

Distraidamente, ela fez curvas pelos corredores, inconscientemente. Quando Anzu deu por si, estava em um vasto e perfumado jardim. _"Nunca imaginei que um colégio masculino tivesse um jardim desses..."_, ela pensou, e se lembrou que na sala do diretor havia um vaso com rosas vermelhas em cima da mesa. _"Deve ser coisa do Pegasus..."_, Anzu pensou e sorriu.

Ela caminhou por entre as flores, que estavam se espreguiçando ao receber a luz quente do Sol em suas pétalas. Haviam rosas, gerânios, orquídeas, girassóis, brincos-de-princesa, margaridas, lírios, tulipas e muitos outros tipos de flores. A grama era verde e muito bem cuidada, e haviam árvores aqui e ali, grandes carvalhos e salgueiros, além de árvores frutíferas (que estavam em flor, por ser Primavera), como mangueiras, pitangueiras, etc.

Anzu andava por um caminho de pedras branquinhas, que ela descobriu conduzirem para uma grande fonte, que jorrava água fresca para cima. Ela olhou, maravilhada, os raios do Sol atingirem as gotas d'água e um pequeno arco-íris se formando. Anzu se aproximou da fonte e ficou surpresa ao ver um rapaz sentado ali, com um livro nas mãos.

"Alister...??", ela perguntou. O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos levantou os olhos cinzas e fitou com curiosidade e surpresa o outro garoto ali. Ninguém nunca ia ao jardim, pelo menos não tão cedo, foi o que Alister pensou.

"Sim. E você... é o Kyo, não é?!", Alister perguntou. Anzu balançou a cabeça e sorriu, contente pelo garoto ter lembrado o nome dela. Alister desviou o olhar, e esperou o outro garoto perguntar a ele o que fazia no jardim àquela hora. Essas conversinhas eram sempre iguais, o ruivo pensou.

"Esse jardim é lindo... você vem sempre aqui?", o garoto perguntou, para a surpresa do ruivo, que voltou a olhar para ele.

"Sim...", foi a resposta de Alister. Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Anzu se sentou ao lado dele, a beira da fonte. Alister piscou algumas vezes, e observou com interesse o garoto ao seu lado, que mergulhou uma das mãos na água e sorriu.

"Você consegue ver o arco-íris?", Anzu perguntou a ele. Alister seguiu a direção para onde o garoto olhava e viu um pequeno, porém belíssimo arco-íris, ali no meio da fonte.

"Eu... não havia reparado...", foi a resposta do ruivo. Anzu balançava a mão na água, a sensação da água fria em sua pele quente eram bastante agradáveis.

"O que você está lendo?", ela perguntou a Alister. Anzu pôde ver o desconforto na expressão do rapaz, e achou que era a sua presença que o incomodava.

"Contos... de Genji.", foi a resposta do ruivo, que desviou o olhar. Todos os outros garotos zombavam dele, por ele estar sempre lendo algo, e pela maioria dos livros dele não serem típicos de um adolescente masculino. Já esperando a típica reação, Alister amarrou a cara.

"Eu nunca li...", o novato disse, e então acrescentou: "Pode me emprestar quando terminar de ler?"

Alister arregalou os olhos, novamente surpreso.

"Bem, se você quiser mesmo...", o ruivo disse, ainda um pouco desconfiado que o outro estivesse zombando dele e de seu livro.

"Eu gosto muito de ler, mas infelizmente não trouxe muitos livros comigo... você já leu os Contos de Nenju?", o garoto perguntou, ainda balançando a mão na água. Alister tornara a olhar para ele, com interesse renovado. Aquele garoto era diferente...

"Não, nunca li, mas já ouvi falar...", Alister respondeu.

"Que acha de trocarmos, então? Eu te empresto os Contos de Nenju, e você me empresta os Contos de Genji. Fechado?", o garoto disse e sorriu para Alister, estendendo a mão a ele. O ruivo hesitou um pouco, mas aceitou a proposta e apertou a mão do outro garoto.

Alister então reparou que sua mão estava molhada.

"Ops! Esqueci que essa era a mão que estava na água! Foi mal...", Anzu disse e ruborizou, sem graça. Alister não conseguiu conter um sorriso, e balançou a cabeça, murmurando um "Tudo bem!".

O novato então o chamou para irem tomar café-da-manhã, e Alister se levantou para seguí-lo.

_"Quando foi a última vez que eu sorri desse jeito, na presença de um estranho?"_, Alister pensava, enquanto olhava para a capa de seu livro.

O refeitório estava relativamente vazio, pois eram sete horas da manhã. No entanto, Yami e Marik já estavam ali, tomando café-da-manhã. Quando Anzu e Alister foram pegar sua comida, Malik e Bakura apareceram, expressões estranhas em seus rostos sérios. Alister fechou a cara, já esperando algum insulto da dupla, mas foi pêgo de surpresa quando nenhum dos dois olhou para ele.

"Mazaki, precisamos conversar com você.", Bakura disse. Anzu, que até então estava completamente sem-graça, piscou e olhou para eles, confusa. O tom de voz de Bakura havia sido neutro, nem um pouco agressivo, mas também nada contente.

"Ah... eu posso tomar meu café-da-manhã primeiro?", ela perguntou, olhando para eles, que se entreolharam.

"Tudo bem.", Malik disse, e pegaram bandejas, para também tomarem seu café-da-manhã. Alister olhava abismado de Kyo para Bakura e Malik, sem entender nada. Ele nunca havia visto aqueles dois conversarem com alguém tão calmamente, e sem insulto algum.

"Alister... tá tudo bem?", a voz do novato tirou Alister de seus pensamentos, e ele viu que o garoto olhava para ele, com uma expressão de curiosidade.

"Ah... está.. tudo bem.", ele respondeu, e pegou sua bandeja. Quando Alister voltou para a mesa com sua comida, quase deixou a bandeja cair ao ver Bakura e Malik sentados ali, cada um de um lado de Kyo.

_"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui??"_, o ruivo pensou. Ele se sentou ao lado de Yami, que estava de frente para Anzu e também parecia bastante confuso.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?", Yami disse, verbalizando os pensamentos de Alister. Anzu levantou o rosto para olhar para Yami, e o rapaz viu que ela também estava confusa.

"Qual o problema, Yami?", ela perguntou.

"O problema não é você, Kyo... o que me intriga são esses dois, sentados aqui.", Yami explicou. Kyo fez um "Oh!", e voltou a comer seu cinnamon roll.

Bakura e Malik se entreolharam e depois olharam para Yami.

"Nós sentamos onde queremos.", foi a simples resposta de Bakura, que lançou um sorriso desafiador a Yami, e deu uma mordida em seu croissant.

"E o que fez vocês terem vontade de sentar aqui?", Alister perguntou.

"Só que quisemos ficar perto do nosso amigo aqui...", Malik disse, e passou o braço ao redor do pescoço de Kyo, que engasgou e olhou para o egípcio, completamente surpreso.

Marik também engasgou com seu suco e começou a tossir violentamente, enquanto Yami tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e Alister estreitava os olhos, tentando entender a real intenção por trás daquelas palavras.

"Bom, já que você acabou o seu café-da-manhã, acho que temos assuntos a tratar...", Bakura disse e puxou Kyo pelo braço, tendo apoio de Malik que também se levantou e o ajudou a erguer o novato do banco, que era bastante leve.

"M-Mas.. eu...", Kyo gaguejou, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi arrastado para fora do Refeitório. Alister, Yami e Marik ficaram sem reação, e então se entreollharam.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui???", eles tornaram a se perguntar.

"Hey! Pra onde vocês tão me levando? A aula já vai começar!", Anzu dizia, tentando se soltar.

"Ainda são sete e quinze, temos tempo o suficiente pra resolvermos tudo...", Malik disse. A dupla arrastou Anzu para o ginásio de esportes, embaixo da arquibancada. Anzu olhou para os lados e viu que não havia uma alma viva por ali, e isso fez um arrepio lhe subir a espinha.

Eles a empurraram contra uma viga de madeira que sustentava uma das fileiras da arquibancada e ela olhou para eles, que estavam com os braços cruzados, e olhares sérios.

"O que vocês querem comigo?", Anzu conseguiu perguntar, embora estivesse bastante nervosa.

"Mazaki... sobre o que aconteceu ontem...", Bakura começou dizendo. Anzu engoliu seco. "Fique sabendo que nós não encurralamos qualquer um na parede..."

"E nem fazemos aquele tipo de coisa com qualquer um!", Malik disse. Anzu arqueou um sobrancelha e piscou.

"Nós só perdemos um pouco o controle da brincadeira...", Bakura disse, enfatizando a palavra "brincadeira".

"É, nós queríamos mesmo era te pregar uma peça e não...", Malik disse, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Anzu deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

".. Dar uns malhos..??", ela disse, cruzando os braços e olhando para eles, desafiadoramente.

"Nós não demos uns malhos!!", Bakura disse, levemente corado. Havia um veia de irritação em sua testa.

"Como se nós fôssemos fazer algo do tipo com um garoto! Ainda mais um magrelo sem-graça que nem você!", Malik disse, nervoso. _"Esses garotos se entregam demais..."_, Anzu pensou e sorriu.

"Ah é? Quer dizer que não foi de propósito?", ela perguntou, abaixando a cabeça.

"É CLARO QUE NÃO!!", os dois disseram, em unissono.

"Que pena... eu queria tanto repetir...", Anzu disse, e olhou para eles. Os dois engoliram seco e ficaram mudos. "Mas, pelo visto, só eu entendi tudo errado... que pena, eu cheguei a pensar em trocar de dormitório, sabe?! Mas acho que vocês não iam gostar...", ela disse e começou a caminhar de volta. Anzu gargalhava internamente, e estava disposta a apavorar a dupla por um longo tempo.

A primeira aula de Anzu era Literatura, no segundo andar. A garota ajeitou o boné e olhou para dentro da sala, curiosa para saber se teria aula com algum dos garotos. A sala de aula era enorme, com várias fileiras únicas, como uma arquibancada. Anzu então viu Yugi lá dentro, que acenou para ela.

"Bom dia, Kyo! Sente-se aqui!", Yugi disse, e indicou uma cadeira ao lado dele. Anzu sorriu para ele de volta e se sentou. Logo, Ryou também entrou na sala, e se sentou ao lado de Yugi, e os dois começaram a conversar.

Anzu estava distraída, olhando os outros alunos. _"Todos garotos..."_, ela pensou e balançou a cabeça. _"É claro que são todos garotos, sua boba! Afinal, esse é um colégio exclusivo para garotos..."_, o fato dela ter se infiltrado em um colégio masculino finalmente sendo digerida. Até aquele momento, ela esquecia várias vezes que estava ali como um garoto, mas ali, sentada naquela cadeira, em meio a tantos garotos, ela percebeu a loucura que estava fazendo.

E se a descobrissem? O que fariam com ela?

_"Com certeza o diretor me expulsaria..."_, Anzu pensou. Mas, e se algum aluno a descobrisse, ao invés de um funcionário? Anzu então virou o rosto e olhou para Yugi, que conversava com Ryou. Aquele garoto era realmente um doce, bastante simpático e com um coração puro. O que será que ele faria? Será que a deduraria?

"Algum problema, Kyo?", Yugi perguntou e Anzu piscou algumas vezes e ruborizou. Ela não tinha percebido que ainda estava olhando para ele, e antes que ela desse alguma desculpa qualquer, o professor entrou na sala de aula.

Anzu fitou com curiosidade o professor. Era um homem, ainda jovem (devia ter uns trinta anos no máximo), a pele bem morena, a cabeça parcialmente raspada, havia apenas um rabo-de-cavalo, e uma tatuagem cobrindo a face esquerda.

O homem começou a explicar a matéria rapidamente, citando livros e escrevendo trechos na lousa. A maioria dos alunos não prestava muita atenção, mas Anzu prestava atenção em cada palavra. Ela sempre gostou de Literatura e lia livros sempre que podia.

Anzu então se lembrou do ruivo que ela havia encontrado no jardim, naquela manhã. Alister Amelda. Pelo pouco que Anzu pôde notar do rapaz, ela percebeu que ele era muito quieto e discreto, um pouco solitário e bastante intelectual. Afinal, não era normal garotos adolescentes lerem livros sobre Contos. Mas, para ela, aquilo significava horas de conversa agradável, sobre um tema que ela adorava. Talvez ela conseguisse puxar mais assunto com o rapaz ruivo dali em diante.

É claro, o fato dele ser lindo não pesava. Nem um pouco.

"Hey, Kyo!", a voz de Yugi a tirou de seus pensamentos. "Com quem você vai fazer o trabalho?", o garoto perguntou. Anzu piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

"Que trabalho?", ela perguntou.

"O trabalho de literatura que o professor acabou de passar, ué!", Yugi disse. Anzu então reparou que os alunos ao redor estavam todos se juntando em duplas.

"Ah... bom, eu não sei...", Anzu disse e começou a olhar ao redor.

"É que eu e o Ryou vamos formar uma dupla, mas se você ficar sozinho, podemos pedir ao professor para formarmos um trio..", Yugi disse. Anzu sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado, Yugi...", ela disse e ia aceitar, quando seus olhos pararam em uma figura alta, ao fundo da sala. Seto Kaiba estava ali, sentado em sua cadeira e sozinho. "Será que ele já tem um parceiro?", Anzu pensou em voz alta. Yugi e Ryou seguiram o olhar da garota e ficaram surpresos.

"O Kaiba?!", Ryou perguntou, e Anzu balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Bem, provavelmente não... ele sempre faz os trabalhos dele sozinho, já que ele...", Yugi começou dizendo, mas parou ao ver Kyo levantando.

"Ótimo! Vou perguntar se ele quer fazer o trabalho comigo!", o garoto disse e saiu andando.

"... detesta se associar com qualquer um...", Yugi murmurou. Kyo nem havia esperado para ouvir o resto da frase, e Yugi lamentou-se pelo novato.

"Ele vai levar um belo 'Não!'..", Ryou disse, balançando a cabeça. Yugi concordou com o amigo e os dois ficaram observando.

Seto Kaiba estava muito ocupado lendo seu enorme livro sobre memoriais descritivos e brainstorming, quando uma sombra pousou-se sobre sua figura. Quem diabos ousaria perturbá-lo durante sua leitura foi o que o fez levantar sua cabeça e mirar com aquele seu típico olhar frio e superior a pobre e desavisada criatura. Preparado a ver algum garoto simplório tremer e se retirar imediatamente enquanto uma enxurrada de pedidos de desculpas o lavava, Seto Kaiba apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita quando viu, ao invés disso tudo, um sorriso simpático e olhos azuis cheios de curiosidade.

"Oi, Kaiba!", foi o que o garoto disse, com sua voz fina e nem um pouco adequada a um garoto de dezesseis anos.

"O que você quer?", foi a singela frase que Seto disse. Ele detestava ser interrompido enquanto lia, e esperava que todos soubessem. Ah, claro, aquele garoto era um aluno novo, talvez aquela informação sobre Seto Kaiba tivesse sido deixada de lado no manual do Primeiro dia de aula.

"Bem, é que eu estou sem um parceiro pro trabalho, e... reparei que você estava sozinho. Já tem alguém para fazer o trabalho?", Kyo perguntou. Kaiba se permitiu arquear as duas sobrancelhas. Ninguém jamais o convidava para fazer um trabalho em equipe. Essa também era uma informação sobre o perfil de Kaiba que ele acreditava ser do conhecimento de todos naquele colégio.

Seto foi pêgo de surpresa com aquela proposta, e por isso seu cérebro demorou a processar uma resposta, e ele apenas se viu dizendo:

"Não, estou sozinho.", o que o quase fez se estapear mentalmente. Segundos após essa resposta, Kaiba percebeu a burrada que tinha feito, ele deveria ter dito que sim, ele tinha um parceiro, um tal de Satanás, que ia amaldiçoar a alma daquele garoto se ele não saísse de perto dele naquele mesmo instante.

"Quer fazer o trabalho comigo?", foi a pergunta que o novato fez a ele.

"Tanto faz.", foi a resposta de Kaiba, e quando ele percebeu o que havia dito, achou que devia ter se estapeado de verdade, pois "Tanto faz" é algo que desesperados, porém esnobes, dizem quando estão sozinhos e perdidos e querem ajuda, mas não pedem com todas as letras. O novato sorriu para ele e disse que ia escrever o nome deles no papel e entregar ao professor no final da aula.

Kaiba poderia ter se levantado e dito que estava apenas tirando um sarro da cara do garoto, que ele não precisava de ajuda pra fazer um trabalho idiota, e que o garoto nunca mais deveria se aproximar dele ou de algum de seus irmãos novamente. No entanto, o novato sorriu para ele e tudo que Kaiba disse foi:

"Ok."

Kaiba ficou em choque consigo mesmo, enquanto via o garoto de olhos azuis se afastando dali e indo se sentar com os dois amigos (o sem-noção do Yugi e o esquisito Ryou, ele pensou). Ele acabara de concordar em ser parceiro daquele magrelo afeminado e sorridente aluno novo, e não podia entender como isso tinha acontecido. Ele deveria se levantar e dizer a ele que fora um engano, um lapso de sua mente genial, mas quando o novato se virou em sua cadeira e olhou para Kaiba, lançando-lhe outro daquele sorriso bobo, o jovem CEO esqueceu-se completamente o que estava pensando, e abaixou a cabeça, mergulhando em seu livro novamente.

Como se ele conseguisse se concentrar em qualquer coisa agora, tendo na cabeça a imagem daquele magrelo sorrindo para ele.

**Continua...**

**Ultimamente, eu ando pensando seriamente em fazer um fanzine, e ilustrar as fics que eu escrevo. Essa aqui, "Slave in Hell" e "Única e Exclusiva" são as mais cogitadas, além de uma quarta história criada por mim. Só que, pensando bem, se eu fosse desenhar tudo isso sozinha, provavelmente morreria de tendinite ou minha mão necrosaria em poucos dias. **

**Tenho alguns esboços jogados em papéis aleatórios, mas nada que indique essa idéia estar se tornando mais concreta... talvez, quando eu deixar a preguiça de lado, eu ponha essa vontade em prática... e quando eu tiver um scanner pra passar os desenhos pro pc e arrumar os balões e os quadros!**

**Sem mencionar que, quem em sã consciência compraria um zine desses??**

**E também, eu acho que já desenho demais na faculdade... XD**

**Reviews ou flames, mandem!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Anzu estava andando rápido pelo corredor, indo para sua próxima aula, quando ouviu passos apressados a sua frente, e antes que ela pudesse parar, alguém esbarrou nela de lado e quase que seus livros foram para o chão.

"Iihh, foi mal!", alguém disse a ela. Anzu se recompôs e olhou para a pessoa que estava parada ao lado dela.

"Sem problemas, Valon.", ela disse, e olhou para o rapaz. Ele estava vermelho e suado, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido por um longo tempo, ou uma grande distância. "Tudo bem com você?", ela perguntou.

"Ah! Tudo ótimo! Só cansei um pouco, mas logo passa...", ele disse, e se apoiou na parede, deixando a mochila escorregar pelo ombro e cair no chão.

"Estava fugindo de alguém? Parece que você acabou de correr uma maratona...", Anzu disse. Valon deu uma risadinha.

"Eu tava procurando uma pessoa...", Valon disse, e enxugou o suor com a camiseta. Anzu fingiu não notar como ele tinha um abdômem bem definido, e forçou-se a se concentrar na conversa.

"E essa pessoa estava fugindo de você?", Anzu disse, brincando.

"Deve estar, pra eu não achá-la em lugar nenhum...", Valon respondeu. Os dois começaram a caminhar lentamente para a sala de aula, que era a próxima porta. Os alunos estavam entrando, e Anzu seguiu Valon, que foi se sentar perto de Alister, Yami e Marik.

Anzu se sentou ao lado de Alister, e quando o ruivo olhou para ela, Anzu ofereceu o livro que havia prometido, além de um sorriso. Alister piscou algumas vezes, e pegou o livro.

"Acho que você vai gostar, embora tenha mais romance que os livros de Contos habituais...", Anzu disse. Alister entregou a ela o livro que tinha terminado de ler, e Anzu contemplou a capa, que era vermelha e tinha o título escrito em letras prateadas.

"Obrigado..", Alister disse, e Anzu quase não escutou de tão baixa era a voz dele.

"Não tem de quê.", ela respondeu, estranhando a atitude do garoto, que já tinha enfiado a cara no livro, de modo que ela não conseguia vê-lo, mas suas orelhas vermelhas denunciavam o forte rubor que ele tentava esconder. Anzu ficou sem entender a reação dele, mas voltou suas atenções ao professor, que acabara de entrar na sala de aula.

O professor de língua estrangeira era um homem ainda mais peculiar que o professor de Literatura. Possuia cabelos compridos, de um verde-claro belíssimo, e se vestia de modo elegante e discreto. O que mais surpreendeu Anzu foram os olhos do homem, um era verde e o outro cor-de-mel. Ele começou dando a matéria como de costume, e Anzu percebeu que não sabia o nome dele, nem do professor anterior.

Enquanto o homem escrevia na lousa, Anzu perguntou quase em um sussuro para Yami, que estava do outro lado dela, já que Alister estava muito concentrado em seu livro, e Anzu achava que o aborrecia, embora essa nunca fosse a sua intenção.

"Err... qual é o nome dele?", ela perguntou, se inclinando ligeiramente para o lado do rapaz.

"Dartz.", Yami respondeu.

"Eu tive aula de Literatura com um homem de pele morena e...", Anzu começou dizendo, mas Yami a interrompeu.

"Aquele é o Odion. Ele é irmão mais velho do Marik, caso você tenha notado a semelhança.", Yami falou. Anzu sorriu consigo mesma, pois ela realmente tinha associado a imagem dos gêmeos egípcios ao professor, quando o viu. Anzu agradeceu Yami, que disse que se ela tivesse mais alguma dúvida (e ela teria), era só perguntar.

Dartz era um professor genial, muito polido e conseguia prender a atenção da maioria dos alunos. Anzu prestou atenção no que ele dizia, e anotava tudo que podia. Ao final da aula, enquanto todos os alunos saíam, Dartz de repente começou a caminhar ao lado de Anzu, que sorriu para ele.

"Você é novo por aqui, não é?", o homem perguntou.

"Sim! Sou Kyo Mazaki, muito prazer!", Anzu disse, e se curvou um pouco, em sinal de respeito.

"Eu sou o professor Dartz. Já sabe qual língua vai priorizar?", ele perguntou.

"Acho que vou escolher o russo. É a única língua que não sei...", Anzu disse. O professor pareceu ficar surpreso.

"Bem, o alfabeto sirílico é um dos mais difíceis, eu ouso dizer. Mas, também é um dos mais belos, na minha opinião.", Dartz disse, e eles pararam de andar.

"Sim, apenas não o aprendi antes por falta de tempo. As aulas de Mandarim me tomaram mais tempo do que eu imaginei...", Anzu disse.

"Ora, se o senhor aprendeu Mandarim, com certeza russo será fácil.", o homem disse e eles pararam em frente a porta da sala dos professores. Quando Dartz abriu a porta, uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros estava saindo e sorriu ao professor.

"Bom dia, Dartz.", ela disse. Era uma mulher muito bonita, os cabelos loiros eram ondulados e compridos, e ela usava um conjunto de terninho e saia da cor roxa.

"Bom dia, Mai.", o homem respondeu. A mulher então olhou para Anzu, e pareceu curiosa. "Aluno novo?", ela perguntou.

"Ah, sim! Sou Kyo Mazaki, muito prazer!", Anzu disse e se curvou.

"Ora! Que rapazinho educado! Eu sou Mai Valentine, professora de educação Sexual.", a mulher disse.

"Eu nem sabia que nós tínhamos uma disciplina dessa...", Anzu disse, sem querer.

"A maioria dos alunos quer morrer quando descobre que temos essa matéria aqui... você não me pareceu muito chocado...", Mai disse.

"Ah, eu tive essa matéria, no último colégio que estudei... não foi tão ruim assim. Física era bem pior.", Anzu falou, e Mai riu.

"Bem, além de ser professora dessa matéria, eu também sou a Conselheira Educacional. Qualquer problema, é só falar comigo.", Mai disse. Anzu sorriu para ela, agradecendo a informação, e saiu caminhando para sua próxima aula.

Mal ela passou a primeira porta, um Valon muito sério se postou a frente dela.

"Valon?", Anzu disse, olhando o rapaz, que bloqueava o caminho dela. "Eu preciso ir pra minha aula..."

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo?", o moreno disse, ainda parado, com os braços cruzados. Anzu olhou para os lados, sem entender.

"Do que você tá falando? Valon, eu realmente preciso ir pra minha aula...", Anzu disse, e tentou desviar dele, mas Valon deu um passo para o lado, bloqueando-a novamente.

"Não se faça de desentendido!! Eu vi e ouvi tudo!", Valon disse, e descruzou os braços. Ele parecia prestes a perder a calma.

"Viu o quê? Ouviu o quê?", Anzu disse, confusa. De repente, um pensamento terrível veio em sua mente. _"Será que ele.. me viu como garota?? Mas isso é impossível! Não teve uma vez que eu saí por aí, sem tomar o cuidado de estar bem disfarçada... se bem que, ele é um garoto... ele pode ter me espiado no banho, e visto tudo!! Ou talvez ele tenha ouvido alguma coisa de alguém, e descobriu que sou uma garota!"_, Anzu pensava, mas não havia como ele ter descoberto o seu segredo.

No entanto, o olhar furioso de Valon não se desviava do rosto dela, e Anzu foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Talvez ele não tivesse visto ela exatamente, mas só por causa de seu rosto ele a tivesse descoberto, e agora estava furioso por ela ter enganado todo mundo.

"Valon, eu sinto muito!", Anzu disse, e abaixou a cabeça. O jeito como ele olhava para ela, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais suja e desleal do planeta, quase a fizeram chorar ali mesmo.

"Pois devia sentir mesmo!!!", o rapaz disse, estúpido. "Eu não acredito que você pudesse ser capaz de fazer algo do tipo, pelas costas de alguém! Mas o que eu sei?! Afinal, eu nem te conheço! Nem somos amigos!!", Valon disse, e deu um empurrão no garoto. Anzu segurou as lágrimas, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu não achei que alguém fosse se zangar, eu nem achei que alguém descobriria!!", Anzu disse, e Valon deu um soco na parede.

"Mas eu me zanguei!!! Eu descobri! E como você acha que eu me sinto agora?", Valon disse, e Anzu abaixou mais a cabeça, os ombros encolhidos.

"Por que você tá tão bravo? Não é algo que faça diferença na sua vida! Não é da sua conta!!!", Anzu disse, nervosa. Ele não precisava ser estúpido daquele jeito! Se ele sabia que ela era uma garota, não via também que ela estava quase chorando?

"É da minha conta sim!", Valon berrou, e Anzu também gritou com ele.

"Não é da sua conta se eu sou uma garota!!!!!!!", ela acabou dizendo, mas Valon disse ao mesmo tempo:

"É da minha conta se você paquera a Mai!!!!!"

Os dois então olharam um para o outro, em choque.

"O... o que.. o que você.. disse???", Valon gaguejou, petrificado. Teria ele ouvido o que ele achava que tinha ouvido, ou seus ouvidos o enganavam?

Anzu ficou em silêncio, e desviou o olhar do de Valon, abaixando a cabeça. Ela tinha acabado de confessar seu segredo, e Valon nem ao menos estava falando daquilo! Como ela podia ser tão burra? Como ela podia ter cometido um erro daqueles? Anzu queria ser engolida pela terra naquele momento, e lágrimas grossas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, sem que ela pudesse controlar.

Valon ficou surpreso ao ver o quanto o novato tremia, e sentiu o corpo gelar ao ouvir um soluço rouco. Ele estava chorando?

"H-Hey.. K-Kyo.. err...", Valon gaguejou, sem saber o que fazer. Aquele novato havia acabado de confessar que era uma garota! De repente, o novato saiu correndo, em disparada. Valon entrou em pânico e saiu correndo atrás dele. Dela! Ah, tanto faz!

Anzu queria morrer. Queria sumir, desaparecer! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ela não havia durado nem dois dias naquela colégio! Como ele podia ter sido tão burra a ponto de achar que teria conseguido ficar seis meses ali, e não ser descoberta?

Mas, os pensamentos de Anzu foram varridos de sua mente, pois um corpo pesado se lançou contra o dela, e ambos foram ao chão, com um baque surdo. Anzu foi virada e, de repente, estava encarando um Valon muito vermelho e sem fôlego.

"Escuta... Kyo... ou, sei lá... seja qual.. for o seu.. nome...", o australiano estava recuperando o fôlego, "eu acho que... nós devíamos conversar...", ele disse. Anzu desviou o olhar. Ela ainda queria morrer. "E então? Vamos conversar?", Valon perguntou. Anzu fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e suspirou.

"Está bem... mas, por favor, saia de cima de mim.", ela disse, e Valon saiu de cima dela em um salto, parecendo muito constrangido. Os dois então caminharam para outro lugar, que Anzu reconheceu como sendo o ginásio. Mas, ao invés de Valon levá-la para baixo da arquibancada, como Bakura e Malik fizeram, ele começou a subir. Anzu o seguiu, e eles se sentaram lá em cima, na última fileira.

"Nós não vamos levar uma detenção se formos vistos aqui?", Anzu perguntou, cautelosa.

"Nós vamos pegar uma detenção de qualquer jeito... ", Valon disse e riu ao ver o assombro no rosto de Anzu. "Não fomos na aula, e se entrarmos agora, o professor nos daria detenção de qualquer jeito, pelo atraso... então, é melhor aproveitar o ar livre, pra compensar as horas dentro da sala de detenção.", o moreno disse.

"A sua lógica é absurda... mas talvez você esteja certo...", Anzu disse, e olhou para frente. O céu estava azul-celeste, e algumas nuvens bem branquinhas rolavam preguiçosamente, sendo embaladas pelo vento fresco. O campus podia ser visto daquela altura, e Anzu contemplou como a área do colégio era ampla. A cidade de Domino era apenas uma linha cheia de pontinhas, bem ao longe, no horizonte, e a cor verde preenchia o caminho entre a cidade e o colégio.

Sentindo-se estranhamente confortável, Anzu tirou o boné da cabeça, e seus cabelos castanhos balançaram com a brisa, completamente soltos.

Valon sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver o suposto garoto ao seu lado enfim se revelar de verdade. E, ela era uma garota muito bonita.

"E então... pode começar o interrogatório.", Anzu disse, e se virou para olhar o rapaz. Valon então ruborizou de leve e limpou a garganta antes de começar a perguntar.

"Por que você se disfarçou de garoto? Sabia que existe um colégio feminino?", Valon falou.

"Eu sei... e eu devia ter ido pra lá, mas... bem, meus pais viajaram e me deixaram com uma tia. Mas, essa minha tia engravidou, pela sexta vez, e foi passar uns tempos com a minha avó. Como eu não podia ir junto, e o colégio feminino não tem alojamentos e, obviamente eu não posso morar sozinha, minha tia achou que a melhor solução era me mandar pra esse colégio...", Anzu explicou.

"E ela achou mesmo que você ia conseguir se passar por garoto por no mínimo.. seis meses?", Valon disse.

"Eu estava indo muito bem até você me forçar a dizer a verdade!", Anzu disse, teimosa. Valon riu.

"Oh, super bem!", Valon disse.

"Hey! Eu faço um garoto muito bem!", Anzu disse. Valon então sorriu de modo misterioso e aproximou o rosto, olhando fixamente para Anzu.

"Essa sua carinha bonita de garota te denuncia muito facilmente.", Valon disse, e ele segurou o queixo de Anzu com uma das mãos. A garota ruborizou fortemente, e olhava incrédula para o rapaz. "Você não vai me perguntar se eu quero ganhar um beijo agora? Porque acho que a minha resposta seria diferente dessa vez...", Valon disse, e Anzu estremeceu ao notar o quão profunda e cheia de malícia estava a voz dele.

"E-Eu... ", Anzu gaguejou e não sabia o que dizer. Valon então começou a rir muito e se afastou dela. Anzu ficou parada com cara de boba, olhando o rapaz, que agora segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

"Há! A sua cara!!!! Não acredito que consegui me vingar pela brincadeira!!", Valon disse, e olhou para Anzu, que agora tinha uma boca escancarada.

"Seu...!!! Isso não é hora de fazer piada!!!!!", Anzu disse, nervosa. Ali estava ela, expondo seu segredo e o garoto apenas fazia piada! Será que ele não entendia a gravidade da situação??

Valon logo parou de rir, e então olhou para Anzu.

"Relaxa! Você achou que eu ia fazer o que? Sair correndo e gritando "uma garota invadiu nossa escola"?? Ou ir correndo pro diretor e te denunciar a ele?", Valon falou. Anzu pareceu ficar constrangida.

"Achei...", ela disse, evitando olhar para Valon.

"Sabe.. eu devia mesmo fazer isso.", ele falou, e Anzu olhou pra ele, petrificada. "Maaas.. como você me disse que não teve outra escolha a não ser vir pra cá.. quer dizer, se você for expulsa do colégio, não vai ter pra onde ir, certo?", Valon disse. Anzu balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Você não é a única nessa situação... bom, é a única garota disfarçada, mas tem outros aqui na mesma condição que você.", Valon disse, e Anzu relaxou.

"Quem mais poderia estar na mesma situação deplorável que eu?", Anzu disse, não acreditando nas palavras de Valon.

"Bom... Alister está na mesma situação. Yami e Yugi também. Ryou e Bakura, Marik e Malik... Joey, Duke, Tristan... eu.", Valon disse. Anzu ficou surpresa. Todos eles...

"Mas... o que houve com eles...", Anzu disse, confusa. Não seria possível que os pais de todos eles tivessem ido viajar por quase um ano, e os tivesse abandonado com uma tia louca.

"Alister perdeu toda a família. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik e Malik são órfãos. No caso de Yami e Yugi, o avô deles é professor aqui, e Marik e Malik também tem um irmão que é professor. Ryou e Bakura tem uma tia, ou algo do tipo, em Londres. Já Joey e Tristan eram encrenqueiros, e os pais deles os mandaram pra cá, pra ver se tomam um pouco de juízo... Duke prefere ficar longe da família dele, assim como eu...", Valon explicou. Anzu sentiu um aperto dolorido no peito, ao descobrir como a vida de todos eles era bem mais difícil que a dela.

Anzu ficou envergonhada. Ela reclamou tanto, mas não era metade do que qualquer um deles possa ter sentido... os pais dela apenas estavam viajando, enquanto que os pais da maioria deles havia morrido... Anzu quis chorar. Ela era mesmo uma idiota.

"Hey, hey! Não precisa fazer essa cara de velório! Também não é assim... quer dizer, nós gostamos da liberdade que temos... ", Valon disse.

"Eu só estava pensando em como sou uma besta, em achar que os meus problemas eram absurdamente grandes, quando tem gente que passou por coisa muito pior e não fica se lamentando pelos cantos...", Anzu disse.

"Todo mundo acha que os próprios problemas são os maiores do mundo. Mas isso é natural... não precisa ficar envergonhada.", Valon disse. Anzu deu um sorriso fraco.

"Você tem razão...", ela disse, e soltou um suspiro.

"Acho melhor você por esse boné de volta... daqui a pouco aparece alguém...", Valon disse. Anzu ajeitou o cabelo e colocou o boné na cabeça, e ficou de pé.

"Valon... você não vai contar o meu segredo a ninguém?", Anzu perguntou, olhando o horizonte.

"Não... isso não é da minha conta...", Valon disse, olhando intrigado para a garota.

"Obrigada.", ela disse e sorriu para ele. "Eu prometo me esforçar e ser um garoto melhor!!", ela disse.

"Boa sorte... você vai precisar!", Valon disse, rindo. Anzu riu também.

"HEY!!! O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ EM CIMA???", alguém lá embaixo gritou.

"Pronta pra uma bela tarde de detenção?", Valon perguntou.

"Claro! Eu sou uma garota... aguento qualquer coisa.", Anzu disse e os dois desceram a arquibancada, sendo prontamente arrastados pra sala do diretor.

**Continua...**

**Originalmente, a Anzu não ia dizer que era uma garota pro Valon... e, no fim desse capítulo, o Kaiba seria o primeiro a descobrir a verdade sobre ela. Maaas, como achei que o desenrolar da história se complicaria demais, decidi que o Valon seria mais apropriado...  
O que me aborrece é ela ter durado... menos de dois dias! Mas também, como o Valon mesmo disse, a carinha bonita dela denuncia demais...**

**Bom, alegrem-se!! Alguém finalmente descobriu a Anzu! Pena ela ter pêgo uma detenção... **

**Reviews ou flames, mandem!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como eu fiz vocês esperarem demais pela atualização dessa e de qualquer outra história minha, eu resolvi fazer um post duplo!!! Espero que isso melhore um pouco a minha imagem.. XD**

**Bem, divirtam-se!!**

**Chapter Eight**

As horas na detenção junto com Valon foram menos piores do que Anzu imaginou. O professor que estava tomando conta deles era o de educação física, um homem alto e musculoso chamado Raphael. Pareceu a Anzu que o homem tinha uma profunda simpatia pelo garoto, tanto que depois de uns quinze minutos, ele saiu da sala, e pediu que ambos fossem discretos.

"Eu tenho assuntos a resolver, portanto peço que vocês se comportem... o máximo que puderem.", ele disse, e lançou um olhar para Valon.

"Sim, senhor!", Valon disse, e sorriu para o homem. Depois que o professor saiu, Anzu relaxou um pouco. Ela nunca havia pêgo uma detenção antes, e imaginava coisas horríveis, como palmatórias, ou redações sobre temas absurdos, coisas do tipo.

Mas, para o total alívio dela, eles apenas ficaram ali na sala, e Anzu abriu a mochila, disposta a fazer seus deveres. Ela e Kaiba estavam fazendo aquele trabalho de Literatura juntos, e Anzu percebeu que ele era do tipo exigente, e não aceitaria qualquer nota menor que um grande A.

"Não acredito que você vai estudar!", Valon disse, se virando em sua cadeira. Eles haviam sido postos cada um na primeira carteira de cantos opostos, para que não conseguissem conversar.

"E o que mais eu poderia fazer aqui?", Anzu disse, lendo alguns textos. Valon fez um muxoxo.

"Você nunca pegou uma detenção antes, não é?", ele perguntou e Anzu confirmou com a cabeça. "Quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa. Ou seja, quando o professor sai, os alunos conversam!", Valon disse.

"Teoricamente, não podemos conversar na detenção. Aliás, não podemos fazer nada além de estudar. É por isso que é uma detenção!", Anzu disse, folheando as páginas do livro.

"Você é muito certinha...", Valon disse, e Anzu olhou pra ele. "CertinhO! Bah, tanto faz! Estamos só os dois aqui..", Valon disse. Anzu colocou o livro na mesa e encarou o australiano.

"Você me disse que não ia contar a ninguém o meu segredo. Isso quer dizer que você não pode sair por aí se dirigindo a mim como se eu fosse uma garota!", Anzu disse.

"Mas você é uma garota.", Valon disse, e Anzu se desesperou.

"SHHHH!! Você ficou maluco?! Alguém podia ter te escutado!!!", Anzu disse, olhando feio para Valon, e então para a porta.

"Relaxa... a essa hora, tá todo mundo almoçando. Aliás, me deu uma foooome...", Valon disse, e colocou a mão na barriga. Anzu soltou um suspiro pesado. Com certeza, o segredo dela não estava nada a salvo com aquele garoto. Ele estava agindo como se aquilo não fosse um problema, apenas um mero detalhe que ela esqueceu de dizer.

"Mesmo assim, Valon. Por favor, tome mais cuidado... se alguém me descobrir e eu for expulsa, vou ter que morar.. na rua, ou coisa parecida...", Anzu disse, e estremeceu ao pensar nas coisas que aconteceriam a ela.

"Tá, eu prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado...", Valon disse. "Mas, você nem me disse o seu nome...", ele disse, e olhou atentamente para ela.

"Meu nome... é Anzu.", ela respondeu, quase em um sussurro. Ela tinha a forte impressão de que alguém estava escutando eles, por trás daquelas paredes.

"É um nome bonito... e combina com você.", Valon disse, e sorriu ao vê-la ruborizar.

"Err.. obrigada..", a garota disse, e voltou a ler o livro.

Depois que foram dispensados da detenção, os dois foram até o Refeitório. Valon tinha esperança de ainda conseguir comer alguma coisa, mas Anzu ainda sentia um nó na garganta, e estava pensativa demais pra sentir fome.

O refeitório ainda estava aberto, e Valon correu para pegar comida. Anzu o seguiu, mas sua porção de comida era bem menor que a do rapaz. Ela notou que Alister ainda estava sentado em uma das mesas, e se sentou ao lado dele.

"Vocês dois chegaram tarde para o almoço.. Valon te alugou muito?", o ruivo perguntou.

"Na verdade, acho que foi mais o contrário...", Anzu disse, e Alister olhou para ela.

"Você sabe que faltou a aula de educação física? O professor ficou muito surpreso, na verdade...", Alister disse.

"Ah, eu sei... foi ele quem ficou de olho em nós na detenção...", Anzu explicou. "Mas por que ele ficou surpreso?"

"Educação física é a matéria favorita do Valon. Ele nunca faltou. Ainda mais que hoje jogamos baseball...", Alister disse.

"Mas eu não vi ninguém... e estávamos no ginásio exterior, sentados na arquibancada...", Anzu disse.

"O campo de baseball fica do outro lado do campus.", Valon disse, e se sentou.

"Existe um campo só de baseball?", ela perguntou, assombrada.

"Claro! O time de baseball do nosso colégio é um dos favoritos nos torneios inter-escolares.", Valon disse.

"É, mas não sei se esse ano vamos conseguir ganhar... a concorrência está mais forte, e o time está em falta...", Alister disse.

"Os dois jogam no time?", Anzu perguntou.

"Eu sou o rebatedor principal... já o Alister aqui é o nosso cérebro!", Valon disse.

"Eu faço os esquemas táticos.", Alister disse. "Mas não ando conseguindo armar um esquema muito bom, porque estamos sem um bom arremessador."

Ele e Valon entraram em um longo debate sobre o time, e Anzu, que não entendia muito do assunto, resolveu ficar quieta, e assim que terminou seu almoço, pediu licença e voltou ao seu dormitório. Seu primeiro dia de aula, e ela já havia sido descoberta, e levado um detenção. Em quantas outras confusões ela se meteria por causa desse segredo idiota?

Dia após dia, as aulas foram se tornando mais comuns, e Anzu se acostumou aos professores, e os colegas. Como estava dividindo o dormitório com os garotos mais garotos possíveis, ela adquiriu hábitos como os deles. Começou a ficar menos estressada, mais relaxada e tranquila, e agora ria junto com eles.

Como ela imaginara, Joey, Tristan e Duke eram bagunceiros, mas não como Bakura e Malik, mas do tipo inocentes, apenas engraçados. Eles viviam rindo uns dos outros, ao mesmo tempo em que sempre se ajudavam nas tarefas, embora sempre sobrasse para ela, Yugi e Ryou ajudá-los. E, além do trio do dormitório, Anzu ainda tinha se tornado bastante amiga do pequeno Mokuba Kaiba, que a seguia para todos os lados quando tinham o tempo livre.

Anzu não se importava nem um pouco, pois o garoto era um doce, bastante falante e curioso. Anzu notou que ele vivia espiando-a por baixo da aba do boné, e era difícil disfarçar o rosto, já que ele a via de baixo, diferentemente da maioria dos garotos. Mokuba era quase do tamanho de Yugi, enquanto Noa já chegava a ser do tamanho dela.

Aliás, Noa era bastante reservado no início, mas depois de algumas semanas, o garoto relaxou e adquiriu sua personalidade quase semelhante a Mokuba. Apenas Seto, o irmão mais velho, permanecia sempre calado.

Anzu também se encontrava todos os dias de manhã cedo com Alister, na fonte do jardim. Eles estavam sempre trocando livros, e conversavam vez ou outra, mas Anzu ainda achava que o aborrecia as vezes. Já Valon, que era melhor amigo de Alister, conversava com Anzu sempre que podia, a respeito de sua paixão pela professora Mai. Yami e Marik eram educados, e puxavam assunto quando estavam almoçando ou jantando, mas Anzu quase nunca conversava com eles sozinha.

Já Yugi e Ryou, esses tinham se tornado seus melhores amigos. Anzu tinha a maior parte das aulas com os dois, e eles sempre sentavam juntos, mas se separavam quando chegava a hora da discussão sobre o trabalho. Anzu então se levantava e ia se sentar perto de Seto, que era seu parceiro.

"O que você acha de incluir essa informação? Me parece interessante...", Anzu disse. Seto pegou o livro das mãos dela e leu. Ele devolveu o livro e começou a escrever.

"Sim, pode completar a parte final.", ele respondeu.

No início, a relação deles foi meio turbulenta, com Seto discordando de tudo que Anzu dizia, por birra. Ele disse a ela que preferia fazer o trabalho sozinho, mas quando Anzu foi falar com o professor, o mesmo disse que teriam que terminar o trabalho juntos, e desejou sorte a garota. Com o passar do tempo, Anzu conseguiu mostrar a Seto que ela tinha cérebro, e um muito bom, e com isso, conseguiu ganhar um pouco de respeito do CEO.

Eles combinavam a parte de cada um, e quando tinham aula, verificavam as anotações um do outro. Isso evitava eles se encontrarem fora do horário de aula, o que era um alívio para ambos. Seto era do tipo anti-social, e Anzu o achava muito complicado.

O sinal soou, e Anzu guardou seus livros. Ela tinha que ir para a aula de Ciências com o professor Hawkins, e se despediu de Yugi e Ryou na porta. Essa era a única aula que ela não tinha com nenhum dos garotos. Infelizmente, ela tinha que dividir a sala de aula com os piores alunos: além de Bakura e Malik, ela ainda descobriu que os cinco agressores de Mokuba estavam no mesmo ano que ela. Os cinco sempre sentavam bem ao fundo, e olhavam para ela com um misto de ódio e medo.

Anzu os ignorou, sentando-se na frente, no canto mais perto da janela. Quando Malik e Bakura entraram na sala e viram ela ali, se entreolharam, e com um sorriso misterioso, se sentaram no fundo da sala, mas no mesmo canto.

Mas, aquele dia foi diferente. O professor teve que sair da sala por alguns instantes, e enquanto Anzu tentava resolver o exercício, as cadeiras ao lado dela foram afastadas e duas pessoas se sentaram ali. Anzu temeu ver quem ela achava, e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ela viu Bakura e Malik ali, cada um do lado dela, com as maiores caras-de-pau.

Anzu ergueu uma sobrancelha a eles, questionando-os.

"Resolvemos vir fazer companhia... você parecia muito solitário.", Bakura disse. Anzu balançou os ombros, decidida a ignorá-los. Anormalmente, eles realmente permaneceram calados, e logo o professor retornou, e os dispensou da aula mais cedo.

Todos começaram a se levantar, e Anzu estava guardando seus livros, pronta para sair de lá, quando a mão de Bakura segurou seu pulso, e ela não se levantou de sua cadeira.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou, olhando para ele, confusa. Bakura trocou um olhar com Malik, e tornou a olhar para ela.

"Se eu fosse você, esperava um pouco.", Bakura disse. "Finja que está resolvendo algum exercício importante.", ele completou.

"O que? Por que?", Anzu perguntou. Bakura olhou para ela intensamente.

"Apenas faça!", ele disse, a voz baixa. Anzu estava desconfiada, mas resolveu abrir um livro e fingir. Ela não sabia o que os dois estavam tramando, mas havia tanta seriedade nos olhos de Bakura, que ela achou melhor fazer o que ele estava falando.

Os últimos a saírem da sala foram os cinco do fundo, e eles olhavam fixamente para Anzu. Quando eles viram Malik e Bakura, que lançaram olhares ameaçadores de volta, os cinco se entreolharam, e andaram rapidamente para fora da sala.

Anzu levantou os olhos, mas não viu a troca de olhares entre os garotos.

"E agora, eu posso ir embora?", ela perguntou, ligeiramente aborrecida. Bakura e Malik se levantaram, e Anzu tomou aquilo como um "sim". Ela fechou o livro e se levantou. Os dois caminharam ao lado dela, para fora da sala. Como tinham sido dispensados mais cedo, ainda teriam que esperar o almoço, que saíria após trinta minutos.

"O que foi que você aprontou?", Bakura perguntou a Anzu. A garota ficou surpresa, afinal, quem normalmente perguntaria aquilo seria ela, a ele.

"Nada...", Anzu disse, sem entender.

"Então por que o grupinho do Hanata está fazendo planos pra dar uma surra em você?", Malik disse. Anzu arregalou os olhos.

"Nós ouvimos eles conversando. Estavam falando sobre o plano que bolaram. Isso é raro, porque pensar faz o cérebro daqueles idiotas doer.", Bakura falou. Anzu ficou calada, pensando se deveria contar a eles. Por que eles pareciam preocupados com ela? Isso ela não conseguia esclarecer.

"Bem... no dia em que eu cheguei, eu saí pra dar uma volta... e, sem querer, vi eles judiando do irmão do Kaiba, o Mokuba.", Anzu disse. Bakura e Malik se entreolharam.

"E então você chamou os professores...", Malik disse, já deduzindo o resto da história. Ele ficou intrigado ao ver o novato ruborizar fortemente.

"Eu.. eu... bati neles.", ela murmurou, e não olhava para eles. Bakura e Malik se entreolharam, surpresos.

"Você bateu neles??", Bakura perguntou, sem acreditar. "Você? Bateu nos cinco? Você???", dessa vez Anzu levantou o rosto e encarou o albino.

"Por que ninguém acha que eu possa ter batido naqueles cinco sozinho? Tá que eu não sou um Vin Diesel, mas também não sou tão indefeso assim!", ela disse, e cruzou os braços.

"Talvez por que só o Hanata sozinho seja cinco vezes maior que você... mas, enfim... quer dizer então que você bateu nos cinco e salvou o Kaiba jr?", Malik disse.

"Sim. Desde então, aqueles cinco olham pra mim como se me quisessem morto!", Anzu disse.

"Provavelmente querem mesmo.", Bakura falou. Anzu grunhiu. Aquela vez, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, foi sorte. Sorte de ter pêgo eles despreparados, e com rapidez elas os derrubou, antes que se dessem conta do que estava acontecendo, e que preparassem um contra-ataque. Mas, se eles a pegassem novamente, levariam vantagem, e Anzu com certeza não conseguiria segurar os cinco, se eles avançassem ao mesmo tempo. Talvez dois ou três ela conseguisse, mas cinco já estava fora da capacidade dela.

Anzu teve aulas de artes-marciais, durante o ginásio. A garota dançava balé e jazz, mas o professor disse que ela precisava adquirir agilidade e flexibilidade que as aulas de dança sozinhas não poderiam prover a ela, e aconselhou as artes-marcias, que além de tudo, ainda ensinariam concentração acima da média. A escola de Anzu tinha dois tipos de artes-marciais diferentes: karatê e kung-fu. Anzu decidiu treinar os dois, para ver qual era melhor.

O que a garota não esperava era se apaixonar pela modalidade, e permanecer nas duas. Além do mais, o professor era atencioso e bonito demais, o que a motivava mais ainda. Sendo assim, até terminar o ginásio, Anzu já tinha adquirido faixa avançada nas duas modalidades. E, como conseqüência, era uma bailarina excepcional.

Infelizmente, aquela habilidade dela com a música não poderia ser apreciada nesse colégio masculino.

"Não está pensando em enfrentar eles, está?", Malik perguntou. Eles haviam parado perto da escada, que a essa hora estava vazia, já que todos os outros alunos estavam em aula. Anzu encostou na parede, pensativa.

É claro que ela não enfrentaria aquele bando, pelo menos não sozinha. E também, mesmo que eles fizessem planos para bater nela, enquanto não fizessem algum movimento, ela também não tinha que partir pra cima deles. Isso só pioraria as coisas, ela poderia pegar uma detenção por ficar puxando brigas na escola. Já se eles fossem para cima dela, ela poderia alegar legítima defesa...

"É claro que não. Seria burrice da minha parte.", Anzu respondeu. "Mas também não posso ficar esperando ser encurralado em algum canto e ser espancado...", ela disse.

"É só não ficar andando sozinho por aí, como você costuma fazer.", Bakura disse, e se sentou em um dos degraus.

"Mas não é sempre que tenho a companhia de alguém... não posso simplesmente grudar em alguém, só pra não ficar sozinho...", ela disse, cruzando os braços.

"Eles não vão se meter com você se conseguir se firmar em algum grupo forte.", Bakura disse. "Eles não enfrentam alguém que pertence a um grupo específico, pois seria comprar briga com o grupo todo.", ele explicou.

"Está me dizendo pra formar uma gangue?", Anzu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Algo do tipo.", Bakura disse, dando um sorriso misterioso.

"Por acaso vocês tem uma gangue também?", ela perguntou, curiosa. Anzu nunca os viu andando com ninguém, eram sempre os dois, sozinhos.

"Nós não precisamos de um grupo. Todos sabem que não devem se meter com Malik e Bakura.", Malik disse, e ele e Bakura deram sorrisinhos convencidos.

"Também, vocês saem por aí agarrando os outros em paredes escuras, é claro que eles ficam longe de vocês...", Anzu disse, e dessa vez ela sorriu enquanto os dois contorceram o rosto em caretas.

"Nós já falamos sobre isso, Mazaki.", Bakura alertou.

"Tá, tá... eu só não podia deixar a piada passar batida...", Anzu disse, com um sorriso cara-de-pau.

"Moleque sem-noção... é por isso que se mete em problemas grandes, não sabe quando manter essa sua boca fechada...", Malik disse. Anzu lançou um olhar feio a ele.

"Eu não estou com um problema grande, vocês é que estão falando... e eu começo a achar que vocês estão é armando uma pra cima de mim!", Anzu disse, começando a ficar nervosa. Ela se levantou para sair dali, mas Bakura e Malik a cercaram e a encostaram contra a parede, cada um com um braço esticado de cada lado da cabeça dela.

Anzu piscou os olhos azuis nervosamente, enquanto encarava a dupla. _"Se eles continuarem a olhar assim pro meu rosto, vão descobrir que sou uma garota..."_, Anzu pensou, e tentou camuflar o rosto com a aba do boné. No entanto, Bakura deu um peteleco na aba, fazendo-a subir, e Anzu viu o sorriso misterioso no rosto dele.

"Tentando esconder o rostinho? Não quer que alguém veja alguma coisa?", o rapaz disse, e segurou o rosto de Anzu pelo queixo.

"Nós estamos te observando há semanas, Mazaki... e tem algo estranho em você... algo errado, que não deveria estar aí...", Malik disse, inclinando o rosto e sussurrou perigosamente perto da orelha dela, "Não quer nos contar o que é?"

Anzu tentou afastá-los, mas eles permaneceram onde estavam. Bakura tinha os olhos castanhos fixados no rosto dela, e o hálito quente de Malik fazia cócegas no pescoço dela. Mais um pouco, e eles descobririam...

**Continua...**

**Acho que está faltando romance... mas, enquanto todo mundo achar que a Anzu é garoto, não tem como mesmo... se bem que, isso não parece ser um problema pro Bakura e pro Malik... )**

**Reviews ou flames, mandem!**


End file.
